Rancor's Empire
by rancor3
Summary: this is the life of Rancor, I present him to you, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Rancor's empire

Chapter 1.1

Chapter 13 FLASH BACK for chapter 3

On the planet Nadir, there lived a 12 yr old kid named Rancor, who accidentally blew up his house, and everyone inside it died. A man by the name of Yamcha happened to be walking enjoying nature, who saw the explosion and ran up to investigate the scene. By the time he got there, he found a little kid there totally unharmed.

"What's your name"? Yamcha asked. "_This is interesting, he is not even concerned at all, yet I find all of my students get worried the first time I see them, this one is different somehow."_

"My name is Rancor, the little kid said. "I guess I over did my power a little too much".

"What do you mean"? Yamcha asked.

"I mean I really don't know how to control it very well, I knew I had this power inside me, I didn't know how to handle it". Rancor said.

"Usually, I don't see this at all, I never met anyone getting their power this early, you're a young kid for your age to get this power". Yamcha said

"I was born with this power, it didn't take effect until last yr". Rancor stated

"_What? Impossible"._

"Well there is a place that I can take you where I train students like you to handle your type of power at an academy, I'm one of the teachers there who teaches students for training and handling their power. But know this, what choice do you have, I just can't leave you out here, no shelter or anything, come with me and I'll teach you everything".

"Ok I'll go". Rancor said.

Rancor walks with Yamcha for the road to the academy, by the time they get there, Rancor already likes it, outside it, he sees students firing ki energy blast blowing up targets, other students learning to fight by moving really fast, others learning how to fly. On other hand, Yamcha tells Rancor that they must go see the council members to let him in first and discuss what their decisions are for him. Furthermore, they go to the council room, and while they are walking through the hallways, in every other rooms, Rancor sees other teachers telling other students how to control their power and explaining histories about how the school was founded by men who was able to easily control their power and started the school to help the ones who cannot control it. However, by the time they get to the doors of the council room, already 10 council members were sitting at their chairs, 6 men and 4 women who oversee the school, sees Yamcha enter with a kid.

"This is Rancor, I brought him before you so that you know that a new student is here in training". Yamcha explains.

"How old is this kid, he looks really young". One council member asked.

"He is 12 yrs old, one of the youngest that we might have for the first time". Yamcha explained.

"What? that is impossible, there is no way that a kid like him to have this power, its impossible". Said 2 council member.

"I thought the exact same thing!" Yamcha said.

"What exactly happened out there"? A council member asked.

"You sure ask that question a lot Trion, another council member said. "Actually your always the first one to ask".

"Well it seems everyone takes forever to get to that question Goku, "I don't see anyone getting to it at all, so I had to ask".

"Well I see your point Trion, well yamcha, tell us what happened out there", Goku said.

During the last 10 minutes, Yamcha explains to the council about how he met Rancor and what had happened. In fact, after Yamcha explained, the council members were in shock about what they heard.

"_This cannot be, he is the one that I've been waiting for, I knew there will be someone like him having this type of power, and after so many yrs of searching, I finally found him, he is the one. I thought it was a legend or myth for someone to start this early, it begins now"._

"I'm a bit surprised to hear this, what about you Radian"? Trion said.

"I have a hard time believing this myself, is this true young one"? Radian said to Rancor.

Rancor shakes his head.

"I know you guys are in shock and in disbelief, but I would like to train him to control his power so that he won't go through life destroying homes". Yamcha said.

"I would agree, but I have a question for you and everyone else hear". Said a female council member. "When was the last time we had someone similar to Rancor's situation"?

"I do not know Siesta, this act is very rare, I never hear something like this at all". "Wait, weren't you in the same situation like this Trion"? Radian asked

"Yes I was but I was a little bit older than Rancor". "I say we let him in". Trion said.

"But why should we let him in"? Goku asked.

"He needs to be here to learn how to control his power". Yamcha said.

"Why should we let him in"? Goku asked again.

"He needs to be in here, he cannot survive out there on his own." Yamcha said.

"But why should we let him in?" Goku asked again.

"Wait a minute Goku I know what your doing, your bored and your just trying to give me a hard time again, your just trying to be funny. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving now with Rancor to show his quarters, and if you have anything else you want from me then you can call for me". Yamcha said as he left.

"Awe man I never get to have any fun". Goku said in disappointment.

"What do you mean you never get to have any fun"? Radian asked, "your out there training whenever you can, how is that not fun"?

"I'm training by myself, I want to fight someone, that is fun". Goku said.

"I would like to send Rancor on a mission, to a planet, I will be accompany him". Trion said. "I'm not sure what type of mission or what planet I want to send him there, but I think it will be good for him if we go through with this".

"All right, if this were to happen, we need to inform Yamcha about your plans and that it is just going to be you, how long till you want to send Rancor on a mission with you"? Radian asked.

"Once when I figure it out I will tell you, then we'll tell Yamcha, I should be able to figure it out in a few weeks". Trion instructed. _"Then I'll continue with my plan"._

"Very well! It shall be done". Goku said. And the other council members agreed in numbers.

"How long does it take for me to control my power"? Rancor asked, as they were walking in the hallways.

"Not long young one, your 5 yrs old, it may take a while, we shall see". Yamcha told Rancor.

"How many schools are there like this"? "Are we the only one"? Rancor asked.

"There are only 30 schools in total existence right now. There are 5 here in this galaxy, however there are more spread throughout other galaxies, the council members are running all of them". Yamcha tells Rancor.

After Yamcha explained Rancor about all the schools and showing him around, he showed Rancor to his quarters where he will sleep and live. He explained to Rancor that he could wander around the school during certain hours and other hours that he could not. He then left Rancor to himself, while he walks away from his room, Trion meets up with Yamcha to talk about his plans.

"I come by to give you news that I will be sending Rancor on a mission with me, the council members agree that I should go along with this." Trion said.

"What"? "When will you be doing this"? Yamcha asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will let you know ahead of time. It will be just me and him, I promise that he will not get hurt his life will be in my hands, when we do this mission, we will not be gone long anyways". Trion said.

"For your sake, I hope that he doesn't and I do not like this, but if the council members said it is ok then fine. You may proceed to do this mission". Yamcha said.

"You have my word". Trion said. "_Finally, now I can continue with my plan, it starts now, a new age has come."_

Trion leaves Yamcha and walks away, he passes by Rancor's room door; he stops for a second, looks at the door, and finally walks away smiling.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Rancor's Empire

Chapter 2.2

Restricting of Rancor's powers

Chapter 13 FLASHBACK for chapter 3

Three weeks later.

The council members are in a meeting discussing the fate of Rancor, ever since Rancor went into the academy, he has improved a lot and the council members have never seen anything like it. Some are getting to be worried about Rancor.

" Rancor has improved a lot since he's been here. But not a lot he still has a lot of work to do." Goku said.

"I agree Goku, but I believe everyone in here are thinking the same thing, we might have had made a little mistake of allowing him to be here. We have never seen anyone like him before, and plus getting the type of power at this age. What do you think Siesta?" Radian asked.

"Well I don't think we made a mistake of allowing him to be here, I think it should be a concern, and we also should take a precaution, I think we should restrict him of his training, hold him back a little that way he will not be stronger than the other students, we want him to be equally at the same power level with the other students, not stronger." Siesta said.

"_Great, what am I suppose to do now?" _Trion thought

" I do not see him to be dangerous at all, there's really is no point of restricting him. What about you Fallon"? Trion said.

" I think I agree with you too, we should hold Rancor back." Fallon said.

" It is amazing to see him improve in three weeks, I just got a report that he is barely controlling his own power, when will Yamcha get here Neuron"? Goku said.

" He should be arriving here in a few minutes, you realize what he will say if we do this." Neuron said.

" Yes, but it is a risk that we should have to do. We need to keep this quiet, Rancor should not know, it is for his own good." Goku said.

All of the council members agreed.

"_Sure we'll keep this quiet, Rancor will know soon enough." _Trion thought.

The doors open and out comes Yamcha.

" What do you want with me, I have come before you." Yamcha said.

" Me and the rest of the council members have come to an agreement that you should hold Rancor back on his powers, we are taking a precaution of the boy." Goku said.

" What! " You cant be serious Goku, this is not one of your funny jokes is it?" Yamcha asked.

" No it is not Yamcha." Goku stated.

" We must hold him back, we have never seen a young boy like him before, he has shown improvement of handling his power. However, out of all of the students that we have encountered and watched, it usually takes them 1-2 months, barely a year to completely handle and control their powers." Radian said.

" True! " But he has not completely controlled his power yet, he still has some work to do." Yamcha said.

" Tell me Yamcha!" Fallon said. " How long till he reaches the point to where he finishes that task?"

" I think I'll give it one more week and he should be finished." Yamcha said.

" But doesn't that tell you something?" " How can a kid like him manage to do it really fast?" Goku asked.

"You're telling me that he might be dangerous?" Yamcha asked.

" Were not saying that he is, but anything can happen, we do not want him to become stronger than the students, we want him to be less stronger. A kid like him at his age starting to gather up power does not sound right. We want to hold him back a little." Siesta said.

" Besides, he's the youngest child we have in the academy, all we want is that he should be hold back a little." Goku said.

" But wait, why not let Rancor finish his first task that he is working on for right now, and then when he gets finish, teach him how to fly." Trion suggested.

" That I do not see any problems with that at all." Goku said.

Everyone else including Yamcha agreed to let Rancor do those first two task.

" But, however, I do not want to see his power grow, at this rate and age for him he might become stronger at an early age. I just think we should hold him back, teach him less things, until we know what's going on with him." Goku said.

" You sound like that he might be dangerous Goku, all of my students that I taught in the past had never become dangerous." Yamcha said.

" That is true Yamcha, on the contrary, we have never seen a youngling like him before, the closest we got was Trion at age 10 yrs old. It does not seem right for a young one to get this power at 12 yrs old." Neuron said.

" I can sense that his power have increased since he's been here, besides, the students are still stronger than him. He is just getting a little bit closer." Goku said.

The rest of the council members agreed with Goku and also said and agreed with the same thing.

" Fine, I will do it, but I'm upset that we are actually going through with this, I just hope that he will not know what's going on here." Yamcha said.

" Which is why that he should never know about this meeting and what our plans are for him." Goku said.

" I'll do what you wish, is that everything now, do you need me for anything else?'' Yamcha asked.

The council members said no, Yamcha walks out the door leaving the council chambers. However, he turns around and thought he heard a noise, yet there is none he turns continuing walking down the hallway. A little door opens up and he looks at the council chamber doors and at Yamcha, he gives a look, walks out, shuts the door, walks to the opposite direction away from Yamcha. Rancor heard the whole entire thing.

" I do not think that Yamcha remembers about the last person who got this power very early." Goku said.

"Yeah, I agree, he caused havoc all across galaxies and murdered millions." Fallon said.

"It is a good thing that none of us witness all of this destruction that went on, this was way before our time. Long before we existed actually." Trion said. _I actually thought he was the only one to start real early, I didn't think there will be no other like him, but now I know Rancor will be the one, and I promise he will be the next one._

" How long ago was this anyway?" Radian asked.

"About 300 years ago to be exact." Goku said.

"I'm actually surprise that anyone still remembers this." Trion said.

"Its in the archives Trion." Siesta said.

" The kid seems fine with me; yet I just want to take a precaution about this, I don't want the universe to go through another event like this ever again. It has been through enough already." Goku said.

Everyone else agreed, except for Trion, in secrecy.

_One week later._

Rancor has finally learn how to control his power, he has also learn how to fly very well too. Rancor and some students are sitting in a class outside listening to Yamcha about how the spirit bomb works, and he actually shows them how it works and the effects of it.

" Now I will show you one of my finisher move, which is the spirit bomb. The only way that I can make the power work is to gather up the energy from the planet and its people for it to work." Yamcha explains. " It takes a while for it to work, you have to concentrate really hard to do it. Once you master the concentration it will be easy for you to gather any amount of energy you want. You have to set your mind to do it, and now I will show you."

Yamcha lifts one arm up, fingers spread out, he used his other hand to hold on to his other arm to gather up the energy. Within minutes the spirit bomb finally appears, levitating over his hand, a bright blue energy ball.

" This is what the energy looks like." Yamcha explains. This ball is the energy of light, don't let this small size fool you my young students. This ball has enough power to take down those who want to do evil, and it can seriously damage your evil foe. Also if you grow it large enough it will kill your enemy. This thing is that strong and a powerful energy attack. Me, Goku and one of the council members can do this move. We trained ourselves to perform this move, how? Just by concentrating and clearing our mind without distraction."

All the students were in amazement, Yamcha canceled out the energy and to dismiss the students for today and said.

" What I want you guys to do is do what we did if you were ever able to perform your biggest attacks, concentrate, clear your mind, relax your body. As long as you do this during your own time, you will be able to master anything to launch your most powerful attacks at your enemy. Dismiss." Yamcha says.

_Oh I will definitely do that, if that's what it takes then fine. _Rancor thought.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Rancor's Empire

Chapter 3.3 part 1

Chapter 13 FLASHBACK for chapter 3

_2 years and 5 months later_

Rancor is now 14 yrs old, he has been training to relax his mind and body where he is able to gather up energies that he needs in order to launch powerful attacks at his enemies. For the last 2 yrs that he has been doing this, he has put more hours than any other students. Also during the other times that he does not put in the hours to relax his mind and body, he was taught how to fight really fast and do all kinds of different maneuvers. These were the only things that he was allowed to do and some things that he was not allowed to do.

Meanwhile, back in the council room, Trion is talking to Goku about sending Rancor on a mission with him. Goku actually had forgotten all about sending Rancor on a mission with him, and start discussing it with him.

" I thought you were suppose to do this a long time ago Trion." Goku said.

" Well I had to cancel it when we were talking about Restricting of Rancor's powers a while back, and there were something's that I had to do anyways." Trion said.

" Yes that is true. Now I myself don't like this, but if this is something that you have to do then you can take him on a mission with you. Now you have to remember Trion, we want to hold Rancor back, not making him stronger." Goku explains.

" I still remember that Goku, I'm not going to forget that, well anyways I want to let you know that we may be gone for a whole week, it all depends how long till that takes us." Trion says.

" Fine! You may go Trion, we'll see you till you get back." Goku said.

Trion turns to leave to go and find Rancor. _Finally, I get to have Rancor to myself, and I will be sure to it that his power does increases. Coming across with someone like him is very rare, and I will be sure that it will happen._

Trion sets off to find Rancor and he happens to be with Yamcha, he walks over to Yamcha to talk to him alone explaining to him about sending him on a mission with him. Yamcha remembers about him sending Rancor with him. After all this time, he still doesn't like it and lets him take Rancor. Trion and Rancor walks towards a ship, which belongs to him, it allows him to travel across to other galaxies and other planets. They both get on the ship; it takes off leaving the planet and disappears by hyperspace.

" Where are we going?" Rancor asked.

" We are going to a planet called Tulare, it's in the far southern of this galaxy, no one ever goes there at all, so nothing will not distract us at all." Trion explains.

" Fine! What ever, sounds lame to me." Rancor says.

" You're an arrogant little kid aren't you, now I want to tell you what's really going on here Rancor, as you might know, you have been hold back of your power for 2.…

" Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I already know, the council members are holding me back, this is where I don't like any of you guys at all. This is not fair what so ever. Rancor says.

" What! You mean you knew about this this whole entire time? Trion says in amazement.

" Of course, I was listening in the whole entire time." Rancor said.

" Interesting Rancor! Well I just want to let you know that I do not agree with this at all. I actually strongly disagree." Trion explains.

" So you're the only one who is on my side and will train me in secret huh?" Rancor asked.

" No! I'm not allowed to do that at all, the council members will know what's going, I know it sucks because of your power level being so low." Trion says.

" What? You think my power level is low, well think again, let me show you! Rancor says.

Rancor gets up off his seat, and increases his energy to show how strong he is. Trion is in amazement. He gets off of his seat to go to a near by cabinet to take out a scanner, he puts it on his face and records Rancor's energy and is in total shock.

"What?" "Power level of 530, I have never seen a child like you generating all that energy like that before, you sure are one of a kind Rancor. How are you able to hold off your power level like that?" Trion asked.

" I was able to suppress my energy so no one won't be able to sense me, I heard from one of the students that they can do it. I listened to his instructions, but he was talking to a student I was eavesdropping." Rancor said.

"I'm really impressed Rancor, if you keep this up you'll be a lot stronger than the whole entire academy students." Trion said. He turns to look at the navigational system to see how far they are and says, " We should be arriving at Tulare within the hour."

Mean while back on planet Nadir inside the council chamber….

Goku gasped. " Do you sense that power surge Madera"

" Yes! But what is it?" Madera asked.

" Whatever it is, its too far for me to sense it." Radian said as she walked in.

" The power is too small to know who it is, but whatever it is I hope its not dangerous." Goku said.

Mean while, back on the transport ship….

" We have arrived on Tulare." Trion says.

The ship gets closer inside the planet, and finally touches down on a landing platform. The entire planet is uninhabitable. Up in the horizon, lies a city, which is completely destroyed, long ago the planet suffered a heavy war, beaten and damaged, every city that existed is destroyed. Rancor and Trion gets out of the ship. They walk inside a nearby set up tent.

" One more thing that I forgot to tell you Rancor." Trion said.

" What is that?" He asked.

" Do not tell anyone inside the academy, nor your mentor, that your power level has increased, and that you have been training yourself. If they find out, they will completely take your power away."

" What?"

" Yes!" " There doing everything they can to find a way to take your power away. They don't want you to have it, they have little faith in you, I'm the only one who has faith in you and your mentor doesn't really care about you at all, since the day he met you, he really didn't want to take you in to control your power, he just wants to take your power away, it's the honest truth." Trion explains.

Rancor gets even more angrier, " Wait, are you sure about that, I heard what was said back in the council meeting."

" You really didn't hear the whole entire thing did you? After you and Yamcha left, Goku and the others explained that they want to actually take your power completely away."

" They can't do this to me, its not fair " Rancor gets even more angry, and powers up even more, which causes him to have electricity around him. Trion grabs the scanner again and reads his power level.

" What? That is amazing, power level up to 830, you must have really trained yourself Rancor. Trion said.

" Yes I have." Rancor said.

" Right now, your at the point where the longer you train the more powerful you'll actually become, you will surpass the council members if you keep this up." Trion explains.

" But that will take yrs, I cant do that." Rancor says.

" Not without our help." All of a sudden, 5 men approached and entered the tent to join Trion and Rancor.

" I'm going to tell you the real reason why were here Rancor. Trion says.

" Were here to serve you master Rancor." said one of the 5 men.

" What is going on here?" Rancor asked, he seems to be enjoyed being called master.

" The real reason were here is because that your destined to take over the universe and bring it all together." Trion explained.

" What?" asked Rancor.

" I was suppose to do that a long time ago, but the council members restricted me of my powers and started holding me back, remember I was young, at 10 yrs old, the council members had to step in and take over, I hated them for that. They are corrupted anyways." Trion said.

" Whoa, and there doing this to me also, they always take our fun away." Rancor said.

" The galaxy needs a new leader like you to bring peace, it should be one person not the council members who try to keep it in order. Think of it Rancor, you'll have it all, no one can tell you what to do, you will also be extremely powerful where no one will stand in your way, and I know you like that." Trion said. _I sure do hope this does work._

" We are here by your side Rancor and ready to serve you and do what you wish." one of the 5 men said.

The thought of all this made Rancor become more interested, and all the persuasion seems to work.

" But here's the deal Rancor, everyone will go against you, and yes there will be war, which is a sacrifice that everyone should make, and worse of all the council members will go against you and try to stop you." Trion explained.

Rancor growls.

" The best way to do this is destroy them all, they will get in your way, and so will everyone else who follows them." Trion explains.

"On the other hand, we are also your personal body guards too, we will serve you till the end." one of the 5 body guards said.

" So I'm the one to bring order to the galaxies and galactic domination? And no one to tell me what to do huh? Wait, what about Yamcha? Rancor asked.

" I do not see him joining us at all, he will go against us, so we have no choice to destroy him." Trion said.

"Yeah! That will be hard to do." Rancor said.

_I was afraid of this, no matter I will deal with this now._

Trion gives Rancor a small cup of water to drink, the rest of his body guards also drink a cup of water too, but what Rancor didn't know was that he dipped something inside his water that got rid of his guilt conscience where he will not feel guilty killing anyone, or basically be able to kill at will without guilt. Rancor didn't feel a thing when this happened to him.

" The galaxy has seen to many conflicts in the past, with you around you will be able to stop this, yes many people will die but it is for the sake of it. The galaxy is never at peace, it is not meant to be run by 9 council members, that is why too many wars happen it is only meant to be controlled by one person." Trion said.

End of part 1

Part 2 coming soon the next one will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 2 of _

_Chapter 3.3_

_Flash back on chapter 13 for this chapter_

_Trion and Rancor are still discussing about galactic domination, Trion explains to Rancor that it should be him because of too many conflicts, however, he explains that the galaxy is corrupted by the council members and that there will always be war._

"_Remember Rancor, your power started at age 12 yrs old, there has not been anyone like you for 300 yrs. There was another one who tried to bring the universe together, there was war yes, but many did not agree with his ideas. So, he was destroyed on this very planet that is why there is so much destruction here, there was a great battle here and he died here." Trion explains._

"_This sounds really interesting." Rancor said._

" _Your also really young too, you will be extremely powerful the more you keep training, that is why your able to improve the way you can at an young age, at this rate, your power level will keep boosting at every single battle your in, so no one will stand in your way at all, and you will have everything when you take over, all will be yours to control and you will get to do whatever you want, the galaxy needs you even if many will resist they will be too blind to see it." Trion said._

" _You're the only one who actually has faith in me and likes me, also the only one I know who is on my side and not against me and willing to help me gain my power, I don't see Yamcha like I see you" Rancor confessed. __He seems to make a lot of sense._

" Well of course, their the only ones who are focusing on to try and hold you back while the other students get the training they need. Therefore, if the council members and Yamcha finds out that if you been secretly training yourself and see that you have gotten stronger, they will put you in isolation where they can either decrease your power, or take it completely away yes their that corrupted." Trion says.

Eeeaaaaaahhh! Rancor gets really angry and his power level starts to increase, everything around him starts to shake including the tent. "They can't do this to me, I cannot wait till the day I can fight them." Rancor said.

One of the bodyguards walks out of the tent.

Trion grabs the scanner again to read his power level. "What power level of 920? You're really one of a kind Rancor." _Yes it is actually working._ "So will you do this Rancor, will you bring an end to the council members and their way of ruling to bring it as one government?"

"Of course, ruling over the weaklings sounds fun." Rancor said.

"Ok now! Good well we have someone here Rancor." Trion said. Everyone walks out the tent, one of the bodyguards that left the tent comes back and drags someone with him, the man is all tied up and two bodyguards went over to help him. "Now here is the problem Rancor, this guy is Zane, he gives information to the council members kind of like a source of information, a spy if you will." _I must know that he is willing to actually go through with this, let's see if he is weak or strong._

"He's a what?" Rancor asked.

"Yes! If he is released and set free then he will tell the council members what's going on and what our plans are. Once when the council members finds out they will destroy us completely. So instead of that, we must get rid of him in order that the council members never find out about what we talked about. You don't want that do you?" Trion asked.

"No I do not." Rancor said.

"Then he must be destroyed!" said one of the bodyguards.

"You destroy me then the council members will know that I am missing, too bad I won't be able to see it happen, and if you even try to wage war and cause destruction they will destroy you." Zane said.

"I'm willing to take that chance, remember that I'm a council member too, I'll say that your ship blew up. Rancor, its up to you to destroy him, if word gets out then the council members will destroy us, this must not happen." Trion said.

Rancor realizes what's it like to kill someone now, he didn't think it would be this day, deep inside him he didn't want to do it, with the conscience of killing someone and the right and wrong about it that is gone, he would have no guilt of killing anyways. On the other hand, if he doesn't then it's the end of Rancor and the others who are with him and his empire. But just as Trion said, it is how empires are born, sacrificing thousands to millions for the sake of others, and all who oppose are too proud to see it and are just blind and corrupted.

"All right then, I think you guys should back away a little. Aaaaahhhhh!" Rancor starts to power up to get ready to launch a powerful attack he backs away 20 feet arms backwards and says. "Now say hello to my new finishing move. Nah-kae- na- kae- naaaaahhhh." He launches one of his finishing moves, he moves his whole arms towards Zane, palms connected, fingers spread out, and a bright blue energy ball comes out and hits Zane killing him, follow by a big explosion.

"What? "The attack power at 1020?" Trion says as he scans his attack power. _So he is ready for this, and he really is the one. _"I think you're ready now Rancor, remember that you should know that everyone is corrupted and do not listen to them or believe them."

"I will remember, now what are your names anyways and what is your power?" Rancor asked his 5 bodyguards.

"My name is Zanier, you should be glad that I will be serving you, what I do is I can send my power to you and keep you strong during battle. I don't have to be close to you at all; I can be far away and still send my energy to you so that you will never get tired, you will get stronger while your enemy becomes weaker. Even without you concentrating to connect with me, I can still be able to give you more energy."

"Sweet! " So you're saying that you can be able to do a channel power connection with me even if I'm in a tight battle?" Rancor asked.

He nods.

"My name is Candor, said one of the bodyguards, I will be your top general commanding officer, you will have your entire Navy, fleet and military at your command."

The other bodyguards explain to Rancor about who they are and what they can do.

Explanations_ about the rest of them and what they do will be mention later. _

" Now that we are done introducing one another, we will be here two days, we have other important matters to do and discuss." Trion says. _I thought it would take longer, but I was wrong it went well actually._

Two days have passed.

Trion and Rancor enters the ship they were on when they left Nadir traveling to Tulare, Rancor's bodyguards enter inside their ships heading back to their destination waiting till the day when Rancor brings the entire universe together. Rancor and Trion heads straight back to Nadir which took them one day to get back, planet Nadirs time. While their heading back, Trion tells Rancor valuable information that he will need later when he starts galactic domination.

" You need to be weary of this because the council members have very strong fighters at their sides. So it is best if all the council members are destroyed at once." Trion says.

"No worries all I have to do is destroy the planet and all the 9 will be gone." Rancor said.

"Your still one steps away becoming a great leader Rancor, I think you should know that this will be the last war the universe will ever see, I have seen one to many." Trion says.

Trion and Rancor finally made it back to the academy both going to their opposite direction never speaking about what had happen or what was going on. Later that day Trion reported to Yamcha and the rest of the council members that they returned. Finally, Rancor heads back to his quarters, during the time that he is there, he went back through his memories about what happened, and also about Zane, and he couldn't believe what happened. _I cannot believe that actually happened I killed someone, so this is what its like huh? This is what its like for the sake of the galaxy, so this is how it happens._

_3 yrs and 8 months later._

"So, you think you have enough training to fight me Nape?" Rancor asked.

"Of course Rancor, I think I have what it takes to face you, hey Murex who do you think will win?" said Nape

"Not sure I can't wait to see who can beat who." Murex said.

It has been two yrs since Rancor and Trion last had their conversation about how the galaxies being corrupted by the council members, and about how the galaxies need a true leader to bring it together. The council members are still trying to hold Rancor back and they think that they are still doing a good job, however, Rancor is still becoming stronger by concentrating and relaxing with his body, he is now age 17. About 2 yrs ago, his friend Nape came into the academy within his 5 months of being there, Rancor and him have been friends ever since. Murex, on the other hand, has been in the academy for 4 months and he later became friends with Rancor and Nape. Most importantly, Yamcha assigned for Rancor and Nape to fight each other, not to the death but just for something that they should do if they were to fight an enemy on the battlefield, this is something that all academies do to their students, if the mentors feel if it gets out of hand then they step in to stop the battle. Everyone including the council members is outside getting the chance to see the battle in a big landscape, this event happens every year. The battle will be away from the school; so it will be in a big landscape of 1000 acres so that they could have enough room to fight.

"I want to see a good fight you guys, I don't want to see any of you guys killing each other or torturing each other. I'm glad to see you finally get to do this Rancor, you have done well to control your power and I want to see how well you do in a situation like this, I wish you the best." Yamcha says.

"Thank you mentor, I will." Rancor says. _I think I will keep my power low enough to let everyone think I'm still not strong, this battle will take a long time and I don't want to take the risk of losing my powers at all._

"Nape, I wish you all the best too, be careful now, may this be a good fight." Yamcha says.

Nape and Rancor are within 50 feet from each other.

"Hey Nape, before we begin, I just want to say that I'm surprised that your powers are able to increase this fast, I hope we have a good battle since we are the same age." Rancor said.

"I hope we do, now let us begin." Nape said.

"Oh there you are Neywell, who do you think will win?" Murex asked

"We shall see." Neywell says.

He has been in the academy for 2 months standing at 15 yrs old.

Rancor and Nape powers up to increase their strength, Rancor makes sure that he keeps his power level the same as Napes power level. Nape begins his first attack and charges at Rancor and makes the first 2 punches, Rancor dodges both of them and its kicks and punches all together really fast.

Thus begins their battle.

End of chapter 3 part 2

Sneak peek of

During the conquering of Rancor's Empire

_Sometime during 20 yrs later_

We start off where Murex and Rancor are in a battle a fight to the death, around the time where Rancor is trying hard to conquer the galaxy, him and Murex are fighting each other, Rancor at the same time is trying to persuade Murex to join him, Murex has been beaten very badly.

"Why don't you give up and join me Murex, it would be less painless for you if you join me and help me rule the galaxy." Rancor said.

"No I won't, what you have been doing is madness." Murex said. "You have killed millions Rancor, and you have destroyed planets, you are becoming an evil dictator what type of person would do this?

"Of course I killed millions, one they are too blind that I am a true leader, two killing them is the sake of bringing the galaxy together, so sacrificing others is the best way. Therefore, all who oppose me will die." Rancor said as he walks over and grabs him by the strap of his shoulder armor.

"What are you talking about, so killing our friend Neywell was for the galaxy?" Murex asked.

"As I said, all who oppose me will die at my hands. You're power has severely decreased, lets end this now and join me to end your suffering now, remember you get to do whatever you want when my empire is established." Rancor explained._ I'm getting tired of this now._

"No I will not join someone who is twisted up in their head, this is not like you Rancor, what your doing is wrong. Look what you done to this planet, especially that city 5 miles from us, its completely destroyed by war and it still is and your still killing people, I for one thing don't enjoy this it is wrong. There is still life in me left to fight." Murex said as he got Rancor to let go and steps 5 feet back.

"Well, I guess this is it Murex you will die by my hands, I gave you a chance to join me so I have no other choice. Now die!" Rancor said.

"You first."

Murex flies towards Rancor to attack but Rancor mini teleports behind him and elbows him in the head, Murex goes down to his knees holding his head, Rancor flies to the air, raising his one finger up, a big purple energy with electricity come out of his finger and releases the energy at Murex. Murex still on his knees turns around and sees an energy ball coming at him too little too late, the ball hits him exploding and killing him instantly. Rancor lands back on the ground.

"Too bad Murex, you should have joined me instead you chose to die." Rancor said.

One of his military minions flies towards him to give him news. "My lord we have finally captured the planet, it is yours now to control the enemy have surrendered and retreated, they have suffered a severe loss of troops, we however, suffered casualties too but we didn't lose troops as much as they did."

"Well done trooper, what about the people of this planet?"

"They have finally given up to serve you my lord, they were afraid that you might destroy this planet if they still go against you they were right to join you my lord."

"I got a better idea." Rancor said. "I want a full evacuation of this planet right now all of us out now. Leave the people of this planet here."

"But sir." the trooper said.

"I'm going to destroy this planet anyway even if they surrender to my name." Rancor explains.

"My lord, haven't you destroyed 5 planets already, the people gives up." He says.

"Yes I know trooper, think about it, I want you to pick 2 civilians they will survive and I will release them. Once when I destroy this planet even if they surrender to us, the two civilians will witness of what I have done, remember they surrender to us too and they will give news to other galaxies about what I did. They will learn how ruthless I am when I do this they will tremble in fear, and they will not even think about fighting us at all they might surrender. We will be the most feared men in the universe of all time, don't you want that?" Rancor asked.

"Yes my lord it now makes sense, and yes I do want It." said the trooper.

"Good now lets head back to base to evac this planet and get two civilians to witness and spread the news." Rancor said.

"Yes my lord."

Both Rancor and the trooper fly back to base to explain about what will happen.

End of sneak peek preview please stay tune for more chapters. It gets better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

Rancor's Empire

Chapter 4

The battle of Rancor and Nape

Both Rancor and Nape are about to fight in a battle so that the academy could help them test their fighting skills in the martial arts. The entire school academy is set out to watch the battle, but the battlefield is nowhere near the school, they are at a different area with a large landscape big enough to fight, no trees or anything.

Both fighters charge up there power levels, Rancor makes sure that his power level is equal with Nape. Nape finishes charging and makes the first attack on Rancor, he flies towards him, throws the first punch. Rancor dodges the first one and the next punch and then he engages the battle. Its punches and kicks really fast, both throwing energies at each other. Nape goes for a punch, Rancor grabs his fist, Nape uses his other fist to go for the punch but Rancor grabs his other fist, now they are locked by holding on each other. They both hit each other knee by knee, as they do this purple electricity comes out at the same time. Rancor mini teleports right behind him to double ax handle him in the head; Nape dodges the attack and kicks Rancor in the side sending him flying backwards.

Nape raises his arms up, like an X arms in an angle.

"Now this is my new finishing move, Try this Rancor!" Nape said.

"With pleasure!" Rancor said as he regains control of himself.

"Madenko!" Nape yells. A ball of an energy ball comes out and Nape releases the energy directly at Rancor.

Rancor dodges the attack barely missing the attack. He then rushes at Nape to attack him; Nape on the other hand sends energy attacks at him. Rancor deflects every one of them and finally attacks Nape with punches and kicks really fast. Rancor tries and goes for an uppercut; Nape dodges the uppercut and goes for a round house kick at Rancor's back. He grabs Nape's leg and swings him towards the ground. Rancor aims his one arm towards Nape, ball size energy comes out and launches directly at Nape. Nape hit's the ground and turns around and sees the energy coming, he jumps and does a twirl as the energy hit's the ground and explodes. Rancor mini teleports in front of him. Nape gets up standing in front of him both looking each other eye to eye.

_I'm really glad that Rancor is smart enough to hold is power back! _Trion says in thinking. _But just in case I think I need to get in contact with Zanier and tell him to get here to give Rancor more power and to feed him. _

Trion walks away from the field of battle where he is within a mile from the battle. He opens up a device which a hologram is linking to contact Zanier.

"Zanier do you read me? This is is Trion come in!"

"This is Zanier, I'm here." He shows up in the hologram.

"I want you here at Planet Nadir right now, put your teleportation in use and meet me here!" Trion says.

"All right I will be there in 5 seconds, I'm coming."

Both Trion and Zanier shuts down there hologram. Trion turns around as he hears an explosion in the background both fighters had continue their battle.

Zanier shows up in front of Trion. "I'm here, whats going on?"

"Do you here that Zanier?" Trion asks as he points to the battle.

"Yes I do."

Trion explains whats going on.

" Now I want you to find away to channel your power and feed it to Rancor, keep his power levels up, can you do this without the council members sensing you?!"

"Yes I can." Zanier says.

"Good, I want to test it out and see what you can do for future purposes and if it actually works out."

"Ok, you just let me take care of everything; I always wanted to test it out!" Zanier says.

"Good now get busy, I'm heading back before anyone knows that I'm missing." Trion says as he leaves.

Zanier flies high above in the air to see where the battle is and tries to find a place where he can hide to give his power to Rancor and keeping him stronger. He finally found a place where he could be without being detected by others and flies there to hide; he sits down crossing his legs, lays 3 senzu beans on the ground incase if he needs to regain his power. He starts to relax is mind and body. He finds a power connection channel to Rancor and does, he can feel his energy, then he releases his energy into the connection channel going directly into Rancor's body.

Rancor and Nape are both panting trying to catch their breath both have been fighting a rough battle. Rancor starts to make the first move but stops and felt something strange that had happened to him, to him it felt like that his body started to be filled with more power, and finally realizes that Zanier is giving him more power.

_I'm very impress with you Zanier; I will reward you one day. _Rancor thought. "Now let the battle begin eh Nape, lets show them what we really can do you up for it do you still have enough energy?!"

"Of course I do, I'm still getting warmed up now let us begin. Aaaahhhhhh!" Nape charges up his power even more.

Rancor does the same still keeping his power with Napes power level.

Rancor throws an energy attack Nape sees it and deflects it away and finds that Rancor is right behind him, he punches Nape in the face, he does the same to Rancor, and both are now in punching and kicks really fast. Nape backs away and flies straight into the air, Rancor still on the ground looking at him, Nape aims his palms at Rancor, arms closed tight together hands wide open sideways, he releases an energy attack at Rancor and he flies to the right side, Nape continues to fire his energy blast at him, Rancor dodging them at the same time. Nape then stops the attack and raises an arm up to charge his energy and finally released it at Rancor.

Rancor, distracted, got hit by the blast and fell to the ground.

"Stay right where you are Nape; let's see if Rancor can still fight!" Yamcha says.

The entire school and the counsel members waits to see if Rancor can still get up and fight.

He finally gets up in a sitting position, he looks at his hands and sees that he has some cuts; however, he looks at them in amazement. They start to heal.

"_What? My hands are healing, my body is also healing, this must be the work of Zanier and also this must how his power works, also a healing power at the same time. This is really impressive, and my power level is slowly going back to normal, very slowly!"_ Rancor is smiling and is in big amazment. "I'm still able to fight"

"Then you may begin you're battle". Yamcha says.

Rancor leaves the ground flying straight towards Nape as fas as he could go and appears right behind him. He double handle him in the head making Nape fall toward the ground, Rancor moves his arms back, hands connected and opened up.

"Na-kae-Na-kae- Naaaaa!" Rancor releases his powerful energy attack directly at Nape as he hit the ground. He gets up and turns around just in time to see the energy coming, he stands up crosses his arms to guard himself. The energy blast hits him cuasing an explosion with a big cloud of smoke.

Rancor starts to get really tired and catching his breath. "Well I think I got him this time!"

Everyone waits for Nape to come out of the smoke to see if he is finished or still able to fight. After one minute of waiting he finally comes out flying really fast before Rancor could even react, he punches Rancor in face, and then he kicks him in the chest sending him towards a cliff tumbling down landing on top of him.

"Try this on for size!" Nape said. He lifts his arms in the air, hands open to charge a really powerful attack. In the end, a ball of energy comes out with electricity. "BUSTER ATTACK!" he sends the attack at Rancor hitting him causing a big explosion following by an after shock.

Before Nape sends the attack to Rancor, Trion contacts Zanier and tells him to disconnect the channel link with him and Rancor so that the battle could end letting the council members think that Rancor is not powerful enough to take Nape out, even Rancor understood why Zanier did it.

"That is enough now Nape, this battle is over I think you guys have had enough now!" Yamcha says.

"You got it mentor!" Nape said. He heads back towards the audience.

"I want two nurses of this school and also me to go and check up on Rancor to give him medical attention now!" Yamcha says.

Two of the school nurses including Yamcha fly towards Rancor to give him medical attention; they dig through the rumble and easily found him in there. Rancor was hurt but not very badly, that surprised Yamcha a lot; but it still didn't stop him sending him to the infirmary.

_One week later._

Inside Rancor's quarters

"I was really impressed with you about how you kept your power level equal with Nape Rancor, I was concerned at one point but you did a good job." Trion says.

"As you should know Rancor, your power levels have increased a lot, basically it increased 10 times as much as Napes did, or between myself and Trion said Zanier speaking in a hologram. You're a lot different than the council members and all the students this is what happens when someones get there power at an early age, if you started training yourself right away. It is a good thing that you found a way to increase your power levels or you will have a hard time trying to increase your power. The council members are still a lot stronger it will only take 17 yrs till you reach their level, it really all depends.

"Soon I will become one of the most powerful being in the universe and no one will be able to stop me, I can't wait. When I last talked to Candor he told me I will have all the military to send to battle with me, how many is with us, are they on our side? Rancor said.

"We won't know for sure, but let's not be concerned on that just yet, let's concentrate on making sure your power is still growing." Zanier said. "All I know are we having a lot."

"I think you should know Rancor that the council members have a lot of fighters" at their side willing to serve and protect the galaxy, they have a lot of elite fighters at their side and many others so it will be tough trying to conquer galaxies after galaxies." Trion explains.

" There is nothing like putting up a good challenge and a fight with a enemy, I'm sure I will defeat them, even if it means going through a lot of destruction and chaos to planets." Rancor said.

"I think I can handle seeing one more destruction and that's it!" Trion says.

" Right now lets just stick with the plan making sure that Rancor's power levels are increasing and we'll focus on other things later." Zanier says.

"I will keep doing my part and I promise that I won't fail you," Rancor said.

"Very good Rancor now let nothing stand in our way and let the conquering being." Trion said.

End of chapter 4

Sneek preview of

During the conquering of Rancor's Empire

_Sometime during 20 yrs later._

Rancor confronts Yamcha at last while still conquering the galaxy; they are alone.

"Hello there my old mentor it has been a long time." Rancor said.

"So this is what you become now Rancor? I thought I taught you better than this, I never thought I would see you go this path of destruction and killing innoccent people. Yamcha says.

" I'm trying to do whats right Yamcha, having more than one leaders controlling galaxies will never work. I'm just trying to make it work and bring peace to the galaxy all will die for going against me. Join me my old mentor and help me rule the galaxy, you will have whatever you wish." Rancor says.

" You call it right by killing a lot of people Rancor? I use to think highly of you and your just pure unrestrained evil and vile" Yamcha said.

" So I guess your refusing to join me, it will be a lot less painful if you do." Rancor said.

" Rancor this is not like you there are still time to change things, whatever happened to you by going this way it will be alright."

I am completely fine and I am thinking straight, I'm just doing what is right, killing others is the sake of bringing the galaxy together."

" That's not how I taught you to behave Rancor, I thought you were better than this, I guess for the first time in my life I have failed one of my favorite students."

" So I guess this is where we make our final encounter with each other, I still see you as my old mentor but I guess you not joining will force me to destroy you for getting in my way."

" Well I tried talking sense into you Rancor, I guess it will not work so let this be our final encounter, I will not join anyone who is so ruthless killing people, and right now I'm gonna try and stop you."

" Rancor hurry up and kill Yamcha and get this over with." Trion said.

" Trion? I thought you were dead, and your in on this too?" Yamcha asked.

" Yes! And im responsible for this whole entire thing, just end this now Rancor.' Trion said.

" I will but I want to have fun with Yamcha, may this be our final battle Yamcha!" Rancor said.

End of last sneak preview.

It gets better


	6. Chapter 6

_Rancor's Empire_

_Chapter 5_

_10 years later._

10 years have passed since Rancor was in the academy; he graduated at the academy after showing the council members and Yamcha that he knows how to control his powers. They however, think that Rancor has been hold back of his powers after all this time. He is now 20 yrs old living on his own now with his own home. His other friends have graduated too, Murex, Nape, and Neywell all also living in there own homes. It is beginning to be nightfall and Rancor, Nape, Murex, and Naywell all hanging out at Rancor's house discussing about what they want to do with their life.

"I'm still not sure what I want to do yet, what about you Nape?" Rancor said.

I don't know it's a whole universe out there, so much I could do, I guess I could probably find some type of job and at the same time to explore the galaxies." Said Nape. "What about you Neywell? What do you want to do?"

"I think I will join the galactic military, a soldier on the frontlines; I could train myself with another soldier to increase my power to become stronger at the same time. If a war starts and if there are powerful fighters I will be ready for them." Neywell said.

"But remember you can't fight in space, Rancor said, in case of a war does happen you will also have to rely on space battles too. You could try and learn how to operate those fighter ships."

"Yeah maybe I could do that, but I don't think I would have to worry about it anyways, I don't think there will be a war, but you never know." Neywell said.

"I think you could leave that to me, said Murex, Even though I could fly, but hey someone has got to cover the space battles, I'm joining the galactic navy, I would like to be in those big ships."

As he said this, everyone laughed and Nape said, "Well I guess I could go in the fighting league; hey I get every two yrs off and I get to rest my body. I mean I would make good money, I think I can be the best fighter in the league and hold the title. Yeah I think I will go in, but I would have to train myself and become stronger."

"How strong are you now Nape, you been training?" Rancor asked.

"Yes I have actually I learn a few techniques." Nape said.

"How about you and I fight, I have not had one of those in a while, let's see who's stronger." Rancor said.

"All right then let's goes do it!" Nape said.

Everyone got up and went to the door, and walked out side and Rancor directed that they should fly south, where it is in a barren wasteland deserted area where they could fight. Therefore, Rancor and his friends flew towards the area where he took them to the spot to fight in a less populated area. By the time they got there, Murex and Neywell flew from a distance to be away from the battle. Rancor and Nape got into position to fight; both were within a hundred yards from each other, they both power up, electricity is around them as they charged up.

_I see that he has gotten a lot stronger than I have, Nape said in thinking, but well sees who is stronger._

Rancor made the first move to attack, he moves fast to attack Nape and it caught him by surprise and Nape does the same and attacks Rancor. Its punches and kicks really fast and mini teleports from one place to another and little loud booms almost like rocks hitting each other. Rancor mini teleports right behind him and double handed Nape in the head, and he falls towards the ground. Rancor aims his hand directly towards Nape as he heads towards the ground, three ki blast escapes from Rancor's hands, the size of a 2 basketballs, heading towards nape. Nape reaches the ground, stops himself, and lands perfectly, he looks up and sees three of them heading towards them, and he takes a step back and three hits the ground and blows up in front of him not harming him. Rancor thinks he got him but looks at in amazement.

Nape is standing there one arm back and charging up and in a firing position, he raises his right arm up and yells, "madenko", he releases yellow ki blast and sends it directly towards Rancor. As the blast is heading towards Rancor, he smiles and stands there, and uses a new power.

All of a sudden, Nape is in the air standing in front of him, Nape is in the exact position he was as he fired the blast, and Nape surprised, wondering why he is right there in front of his friend. Then he remembers his blast, turns around, and realizes its heading straight towards him. No time for him to move or deflect, he folds his arms together to protect himself. The blast hits him directly and explodes, after the event, he looks around for Rancor and sees him again and this time he kicks Nape in the chest, and causes him to fly backwards.

"Did you see that Neywell?" Murex asked.

"Yes I did, I never seen that happen before, must have been done by Rancor, but I didn't see him move, strange, and if you remember, Nape was in the exact position from the ground and air, right before he got hit by his own blast." Neywell said.

He regains control again and stops. _How did that happen? Next minute I was right there on the ground firing my madenko, then all of a sudden I am right there in front of him and the blast hit me._

"If you're wondering what happened to you Nape, I used a new power to teleport you directly in front of me so that you could get hit by your own blast. It is call moon gate, all I have to do is choose an object and with my mind, I can send it to a different place or send it to an exact spot to where I want it to be, as I did with you. It is better than using instant transmission, but with moon gate all, I have to be using my mind to go to a place or do exactly what I did to you. What's more interesting is that I can moon gating _**anywhere**_." Rancor said.

"Impressive Rancor, Nape said, I see that you have been training and have gotten stronger. But one question, can I learn this power too?"

"Yes!" Rancor said.

"How?" Nape asked.

"All you have to do is train yourself, after I learned that I could do this, I trained myself so I could do it, it took me a whole 3 yrs to actually do this move and to actually control it." Rancor told him._ Trion actually told me this move 5 yrs ago and showed me how it works, he did tell me it would take me some small amount of yrs to do it, and I finally mastered the technique only a few months ago, and I'm glad he told me about the and he did say it would be in handy._

"Are you ready to begin our fight now; I'm just getting warmed up?" Rancor asked.

"Yes! Now let's go, aahhh." yells Nape.

Nape powers up and flies towards Rancor, its punches and kicks really fast, Rancor dodges them at the same time, and they both clash energy at each other at the same time, Rancor punches Nape in the stomach, and punches him hard in the face, which causes him to fly backwards again.

Then Rancor powers up again, moves his right arm back, opens his hands wide, then

"Death wave!" Rancor shouts.

A powerful purple energy wave ki blast is released as he does it in a diagonal way, and Nape sees it coming and mini teleports directly right behind Rancor, double ax handed him towards the ground, then Nape launches an all out ki flurry blast towards Rancor. Before the blasts could even get to him, Rancor lands perfectly on the ground, a little weak, and then he turns and sees the energy heading towards him. He deflects every single one, and as he does this, his power slowly decreases a little bit more.

_I can see that Rancor is getting a little weaker, but I must be careful, he must be faking or holding back, he is known to do that. _As Nape thought.

"Do not be afraid to go easy on me Nape, unleash powerful attacks if you like, this is a good fight." Rancor said. _I must increase my power level back to normal, once when I do that he will be weak and I will be stronger._

"If that's what you wish then be prepared for what I'm about to do!" Nape said.

Next, Nape charges up and opened up his body like and X, one arm to the right and one arm to the left, and then he connects them together, aiming towards Rancor to launch his powerful attack, while this is happening, bolts of electricity is coming out of his hands and arms to gather the energy.

"Now say hello to my new finishing move Rancor, its called Flash attack." Said Nape as he continues charging, he gets ready to launch it directly at Rancor.

Meanwhile, as Rancor watches this he gets ready for the attack, _that's good Nape, continue to charge up, you are about to prepare your worst. _Rancor thought.

Rancor gets ready and he settles himself up, and he allows Nape to launch the attack at him until he gets ready to launch it, at the same time, he senses the attack and compares it to his power level, and he smiles, and so does Nape.

As Nape finishes up charging his attack, and instead of launching the attack he removes one arm, raises it up, and swings it horizontally, then something opens up, and he goes in and disappears.

Rancor, Neywell, and Murex, are in deep shock as he disappears, and all three of them looks around to look for him and not one sight of him.

"Did you see that Neywell, how he can disappear like that, I can't see him or anything else, what about you can you sense or see him?" asked Murex.

"No I cannot, one minute he was there and now he's gone, wait, I can sense him, but its faint, and I cannot find him." Said Neywell.

As Rancor is in shock to see that his friend disappeared like that, he finds that he can still sense his friend, so he waits until he reappears and still gets ready for his friend to launch the attack. Then right behind Rancor within 30 feet of him, Nape reappears right behind him and launches the attack directly at Rancor.

"FINAL FURRY"! Nape shouts, as he launches the attack directly at Rancor, but Rancor was prepared and he launched himself directly into the attack, as he was inside there he absorbed the attack, and it went into his body. As a result, for absorbing the attack, his power level increased a lot more, and his power level went back to normal, hence not being weak but stronger while Nape power decreases after the attack. Now Nape is in total shock.

"What did you do Rancor, tell me." Demanded Nape.

(Rancor laughs), "I just absorbed your power Nape, and this is my new special ability and technique. If I wanted to, I can absorb your powers and claim it as my own. It restores my strength too, and my power goes back to normal before our battle first begins. However, for me, my power is back to normal while your power decreases after the attack. So, the only weakness I have with this power is that if I absorb so much it will actually kill me, with my power back to normal, I cannot absorb what so ever, if I do it kills me, it does not matter what type of attack power you throw at me, I can still absorb it. However, the amount of the attack that I throw at you to unleash it at you, and if you throw an attack at me to unleash it at me, the attack power of yours must be equally the same amount for me to absorb. Therefore, I really do not worry all of that at all; I just wait until I am weak enough so I could absorb it to restore my power. So now as for you, tell me what you just did, I never saw that move before in my entire life." Rancor said.

"This is really amazing for Rancor, I have never seen something like this before, he is actually gotten a lot stronger than all three of us put together, and if he can actually absorb our energy like that the he will remain stronger while we remain weaker." Neywell said

.

"That move you saw me did earlier, Nape said, it allows me to open or tear a space time continuum, and reappear in a different location. I can cross through different dimensions too. I had this all my life, I was born with it."

"I'm a bit disturbed that you kept this from us after all this time Nape." Rancor said

"This is the one power I had to keep to myself; I had trouble performing this move, so I had to train myself to actually control it." Nape said.

"This is very interesting!" Murex said.

"Are you ready for more Nape?" You want to continue this battle?" Rancor asked.

Nape looks directly at the sun and realizes how much sun is left and said, "Sure, first person to bring one of us down when the body of the sun disappeared wins."

"You got it." Said Rancor.

Both Nape and Rancor powers up, before Nape could even move, Rancor uses his power to moon gate Nape right in front of him. Furthermore, Rancor punches Nape and kicks him hard in the air flying backwards, Rancor gets in position to fire, one leg in front, and one leg in back, both arms behind him, hands open like a claw.

"Na kea, Na kea, Na kea, Naaaa." As Rancor yells, he sends his direct attack at Nape, so, when Nape finally got back in control, he sees the power and realizes its one of Rancor's top special attack, and moves out of the way in time. Meanwhile, as Rancor finishes his power, he realizes that Nape dodged his attack and sees him coming. Rancor disappears and flies along side Nape facing front side flying sideways, Nape sees him and tries to hit him with an energy attack, Rancor dodges it, and does it the same, then Nape and Rancor starts throwing energy after energy at each other both dodging them at the same time. Nape mini teleports away from Rancor, raises his arm up and shouts "BUSTER ATTACK," a ball of yellow electric energy is released and its sends directly at Rancor and he deflects it towards the ground and explodes. He points his finger at Nape, he sees it, and he shouts "DEATH BEAM," a purple line of energy comes directly towards Nape and dodges it. Rancor does it again and Nape dodges it again, and Rancor moon gates and appears behind Nape, Rancor tries to sideswipe kick Nape, Nape dodges and kicks him in the back with a full hit. The force of the hit made him go within 40 feet away from Nape.

Nape points two fingers at Rancor, closes them together, and shouts "FINAL IMPACT," the energy comes out, Rancor realizes that Nape launched an attack at him, he turns around and sees the attack, sees the description, then he moon gates the attack to have it come right next to him and it poof away like water vapor and smiles.

_What? He can moon gate an attack power too. Impossible, but what happened to my attack, the way I saw it, it went away like smoke. _Nape thought.

!Yes I can moon gate an attack power, but it does not come back as it originally was, once when it disappears it goes away like smoke." Rancor said. As he said this, he looks at the sun and realizes not much of it is left; there is only a small lining of the sun left. _Time to finish this finally; I will give him my ultimate attack._

"Amazing look at these two, dodging every move." Murex said.

"What you expect, they known each other for a long time, that's what you get for being friends this long. But, they better hurry, they don't have much time, the sun is almost gone." Neywell said.

Rancor flies towards Nape, and he does the same, Rancor makes it look as he is going to try to go for a punch at Nape, Nape gets ready for the punch to dodge him. Instead, Rancor mini teleports and double ax handed Nape on the head, and he falls directly towards a mountainside cliff, as he hit is the mountainside cliff, the whole thing comes down and lands on top of him.

Rancor lifts his one arm up, lifts a finger in the air, and a big ball of purple dark energy comes out with electricity, comes out with the size of a football field.

"DEATH BALL!" Rancor shouts, he sends the energy at Nape, he lifts up, and sees the energy comings towards him, no time to react or dodge, he was hit by the attack and the entire of Napes surroundings explodes creating a huge after shock and explosion. Rancor looks at the sun and sees that it is gone, not one of the bodies of sun is in sight, just barely light is left.

"Interesting, Rancor actually won, very surprising." Murex said.

"Yes but did Nape survive, lets go see if he did." Neywell said.

After the entire explosion and after shock, Rancor, Murex and Neywell fly towards the destructive area to find Nape.

"That was an awesome fight you had with Nape Rancor, I never seen anyone pull off attacks like that before." Murex, said.

"Thanks Murex, I'm amused to see how impress you are with what I did today." Rancor said.

As they landed, they started to search for Nape inside the rubble, Nape raises and arm signaling them where he is. They find him in total mess, severely injured but still able to move and say to Rancor, "That was an impressive move you made Rancor, you sure did put up a good fight, and I had fun. Yet, I am injured and you got me good, this is the first time you got me good, that's probably one of the best fights I had with you, and where I had to push myself to fight you like I did today. I guess you have gotten stronger since we last fought, I am real impress with those new attack and abilities you did. I guess I need to train more."

"Yeah I guess you do, but hey we got a long time Nape. Now shut up and hold still!" Rancor stated. He aims his hand towards Nape and unleashed a ki blast at Nape; Nape is restored and is back to health and power back to normal. Rancor offers a hand at Nape and Nape grabs his hand and lifts him up.

"I guess we should call it a night. "Said Murex, "By tomorrow Neywell and I will be heading to the galactic military to sign up."

All four of them flew away from the battlefield to head back home, and Murex continued saying, "What about you Nape, you still going for that fighting league?"

"Yes I will I got information that they will be hiring new fighters and it starts next week, all I have to do is going in and sign up. Rancor, have you still figured out what you want to do yet?"

"No I haven't, but I will soon figure it out, like I said there is a whole universe out there. Most importantly, we have all the time in the universe."

"Looks like this is my direction, you guys have a good time, see you tomorrow Neywell." Murex said, as he flew in a different direction heading left. Neywell said good-bye to the others and flew right.

"So where did you go to control that power Nape? I know you had a mentor to help you out; there is always a trainer or someone there to make sure you can actually control it. "Rancor asked.

I went to a planet called Deon; surprisingly it is in our galaxy, beyond the outskirts of the galaxy. They are peaceful; they have the power to switch through dimensions, I can do it too, but they never taught me how. I asked them to teach me how to do it, they told me no, that I was not ready yet. Instead, they told me they would teach me when I am ready and old enough.

"Nape said.

"Guess they don't want you to get carried away from this new power. " Rancor said. "And did they say why?'

"Yes, in fact, they did, they have an enemy living among them, they put him in isolation where he can't use his power, they never told me what he tried to do, and I guess they wanted to keep it a secret or something. My guess maybe he wanted to use the power for evil, that's my only thinking." Nape said.

"Wait! How did you know about them and knew that they could do this power?" Rancor asked

"The council members knew about them and monthly they would send me their to help me out with this power."

"I don't know why I didn't think of that at all, but that is one good power for you to have Nape; you can also use it in the fighting league". Said. _I wonder why Trion never told me this; I guess he never saw it as a big deal._

"Yes I can, this looks like my end of the line Rancor, one more thing before I go."

They stopped flying so they can face each other before departing in different direction, because Rancor's house is getting close.

"Have you finally thought what you might do? What career you're going to do?" Nape asked.

"I think I might go and become a council member." Rancor said.

Well I do hope you do go for it, I think you might make a good leader. Well I wish you the best; see you soon, old friend."

Nape flies away heading home, Rancor heads home and by the time, he gets inside starts to think about what will happen to him and the rest of the galaxies. He looks outside the glass window door looking at the horizon where he sees the city where people flying around in their ships.

"Enjoy everything you have right now citizens, your new leader a wait's the time of a new era is about to come. Be prepared for terror and destruction of all who oppose me." Rancor said. _In addition, I think I will take a visit to that planet and get him to join me._

End of chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rancor's Empire_

_Chapter 6_

_Battle on Planet Deon_

_A week has passed since Rancor last saw his friends, and since Rancor and Nape had their second battle. Rancor secretly gets in touch with Trion about Planet Deon, he explains to Trion about his plans for visiting that planet._

"_So Nape told you about his ability and the planet right?" Trion asked. As he spoke through a hologram_

"_Yes he did, I would like to go there and try and get him to join us." Rancor said._

"_Who Rangier You are crazy enough to actually set him free; do you think that it will work by getting him to join us?" Trion said._

"_Well Trion it's worth a try with a little of persuasion." Rancor said._

"_Very well, I also want you to realize that you need to expect heavy resistance too!" Trion explains._

"_That won't be a problem I'm not planning to go there by myself anyways. I am planning to send the other five with me Zanier, Rigor, Satire, Candor, and Navarre. I want to see what they can do in battle. Rancor said._

"_Fine then ok, I will contact them, I know there hologram frequency number, they will be with you less than five minutes. Trion said._

_Less than five minutes later._

Trion finally got in touched with everyone and send them to Rancor's house, Trion however decided to stay behind without risking their plans to the council members. Rancor is discussing his plans with everyone about making a trip to planet Deon.

"I think you should know sir that it won't be easy taking them down, remember that they can tear through a space time continuum and go through it and disappear and reappear in a different location out of nowhere. It will be hard to track them when they do this." Navarre said.

" Yes but if we do a surprise sneak attack they will never know what hit them, and if we free Rangier in time we might have an advantage of him attacking them where we cant attack." Rancor explained.

" That might actually work, they live in a medium large village, that planet is not very populated at all and it does give us a good surprise attack, we have to be careful because they are powerful we might still be able to take them." Zanier said.

" This is another reason why the 6 of us is not going to attack them, Candor you said that you're a top general of all the military, perhaps maybe we send a ship with us and troops to come along and help us." Rancor said.

" I can do that yes, but you need to remember Rancor, our army does not number to the councilors army, they have more men than we do, after we get done with planet Deon, conquering the galaxy will not be easy. Candor explains.

" Ah but remember Candor, whenever we capture a planet their army will join with us, but it still wont be enough, we also could capture the enemies ships which will decrease our ship loses." Rigor said.

"Well now its time to continue with our plans, Candor I want you to head back and bring a battleship with you, we'll wait here for you!" Rancor said.

Candor gets up to leave and moon gates back to his base, they all waited for an hour until Candor dropped out of hyperspace with the ship orbiting above the planet. Everyone moon gates to his battle ship, which is a big one that can carry up to 800 star fighters. Rancor walks up to the bridge of the ship and commands it to head to Planet Deon, which took them 3 days. During those 3 days, Rancor got the chance to meet the troopers who will be serving him during his conquering and battles, all were in amazement to meet him.

3 days have finally passed; the ship finally came out of hyperspace orbiting above the planet.

" When we land, before we attack I want you to try and bombardment the village, that will help us a lot, however I want you to be careful not to hit Rangier!" Rancor commands.

"My lord, we already have the location of Rangier where about we will see to it that he will be safe during the attack." Said the bridge commanding officer.

"Let's hope so commander!" Rancor warns him.

Rancor and his men get ready for the attack and for the ship to bombard the village as best as they can do, he commands the ship to bomb the large village. As soon as the ship bombed the village, which only took a whole minute, half of the village had been taken serious damaged enough where Rancor and his men can go for the attack. Rancor and his men, which is only up to a 100, gets ready to the village and he tells the ship to stop firing but only do some small firing without doing friendly fire. Rancor and his men fly high into the air, heads straight towards the village, and does a dive straight down toward the village and start throwing energy blast to do the rest of the damage. The people of the village did not stand for it and attacked the enemy who was attacking them. Some went head on and attacked; others got into groups and started throwing powerful energy attacks at Rancor and his men.

As Rancor and his men attacked, everyone starts to spread out planning an attack on their own, some landed blowing up buildings and killing the villagers and engaging in combat with other villagers. Others fly throwing energy attacks at the village, and others fighting in combat by air. It becomes an all out battle. Rancor kills off the village people who cannot defend themselves or are too weak to. He sees a mother running with her baby and hides inside a small hut, he releases an energy ball twice the size of the small hut and blows up the hut killing the mother and her baby. As he walks inside the village killing people, all around him is nothing but destruction and carnage. Rancor kills everyone with his death beam, as best as he can since there are many villagers, he sees a little girl crying within distance from him, that he aims his finger directly at her and says "Death beam" killing the little girl. After killing her he turns and looks seeing one of the his troopers engaging in combat with a powerful village warrior, he killed the trooper and looked at Rancor. Both get ready to attack each other, walking in circles.

"What do you want with us?" he asked.

"I want Rangier with me I have come for him!" Rancor said.

"Well if you want him you will have to go through me!" he said.

"Ok then I will, tell me how to free him or I will give you the worst beating of your life and I will do it!" Rancor demanded.

"I would like to see you try, all you have to do is take this amulet off of my neck and you will free him, but I don't think you will get the chance to. If you do destroy me then the amulet will be destroyed." He explains.

"I guess I won't have to be concerned about that, aaaahhhh!" Rancor yells to power up to increase his power levels where this time he will not have to hold back, with an aurora around him.

Zanier felt a strong power surge and finds it was Rancor; he scans his power level with his scanner and was in shock. It read power level of 10000.

"Whoa!" "No way, his power level has increased a lot, but that fighter is still stronger than him by 2000, I think he can handle it." Zanier said.

Rancor wasted no time to attack the fighter, both of them engage in a punch and kicks really fast, then both doing mini teleports trying to out maneuver each other to hit the first punch. Both fighters back away each other, Rancor goes for another attack, mini teleports behind him to trick him, he tries to go for a double handed him in the head, but the fighter dodges his attack and kicks him sending him towards the ground.

Rancor gets up a little shaken, two enemy fighters' makes for an attack at Rancor still not ready to defend for himself. He sees them coming but did not have enough time to fight, instead, two of his troopers comes from directly behind him and kicks both fighters out of the way flying backwards landing on the ground distance from them.

"Were here my lord we got your back, don't think you're alone in this fight too." Said one of the troopers.

Both enemy fighters get up after the surprise attack and both of Rancor's troopers attacks both of them.

Rancor looks up at the fighter.

"You made a mistake coming here." he said. He tears open a space-time continuum goes inside and disappears; Rancor becomes shock and waits for him to reappear.

Rancor looks around for him trying to find him and sense him out incase if he finally came out hiding from him in a distance making a surprise attack. Yet, during his battle with the fighter, he remembers his power level really well and would know it would be him. As he waits, all around him he sees his troopers fighting against the enemy, and his ship still bombing the village killing some of the villagers by its line of fire and destroying homes. Next, he listened to his scanner to hear conversations of his troopers about what is going on with the battle.

"We got to help each other out; it's the only way to bring them down faster we must work together!" Said one trooper.

"We need a medic here we got one trooper injured." One trooper said.

"Its really hard taking these guys down, they keep tearing opening the space time continuum and reappearing out of know where taking us down." Said one trooper.

"Were going to need some help here, we got multiple enemy fighters gathering to attack our ship, their going to fly close towards the edge of the atmosphere where their close enough to take down our ship. Were trying to hold them off they keep dodging our attacks, holding us back, also deflecting our energy attacks and their somehow absorbing the ships attacks too, we need back up now!" Said another trooper.

Rancor heard that call, he definitely had to take that call, and he knew it would have to wait fighting that fighter, right now he had to get to that location.

"Trooper, I'm heading to your location to help what's your position?" Rancor asked.

"Were west of the village, your going to have to fly and find us, this village is a lot larger than we thought." The trooper explains.

I'm on my way trooper just hang on I'll be there to help." Rancor says as he flies toward his location. "Keep up the good work trooper."

"Yes-

The trooper dies during the fight and Rancor tried contacting with him and realized that he is dead; he continues to fly towards the area. At the same time, he continues to throwing energy attacks killing the villagers and destroying houses. Rancor summons his five bodyguards to head west to help in the fight. Then, the same enemy fighter reappears within distance from him, Rancor stops.

"So you finally came out of hiding to fight me huh?" Rancor asked.

"What you're doing is wrong, you're killing innocent people here all this because of Rangier?" He asked.

"Well I knew if I asked nicely you would still refuse, so I just did what I had to do." Rancor said. He pointed his finger towards the fighter and said, "I also believe that you and your people are standing in my way, DEATH BEAM."

His purple energy came out really fast that is surprised his enemy; he deflected the energy with his hand as fast and hard as he could. However, the energy blew up damaging his hand bad. He looked at his hand observing the injured hand, Rancor took the advantage punched him in the face hard, and then elbowing him in the back of the head. Finally, he sends him flying straight up into the sky, he gets ready to launch a powerful energy attack, but instead, an enemy fighter steps in and punches him in the face. Rancor looks the young fighter, punches him hard in the stomach, he is in terrible pain. Rancor then aims one arm directly at him; the energy comes out in a big flash killing the fighter. Rancor then sees one of his troopers fighting an enemy, the enemy however kicks the trooper away, and Rancor uses his death beam killing the fighter in the back falling towards the ground. The trooper bows at Rancor and flies away going back to battle.

Rancor looks up in the sky looking for his target, instead he sees an energy blast getting ready to hit him, and of course, he dodges the attack. Rancor throws an attack bomb at him, dodging also, he smiles at him forgetting his technique, Rancor uses his mind to moon gate him directly in front him. He becomes in shock not realizing what had happened, and before he knew it, Rancor grabs the amulet off his chest, punches him in the stomach hard, elbows him in the head sending him towards the ground, then Rancor mini teleports and knees him in the stomach. Finally, Rancor kicks him high in the sky, he then puts the amulet in his armor, then moves his arms back connecting them.

" Na-kea-Na-kea Naaa!" Rancor yells. He sends his energy attack at his enemy fighter to kill him, he sees the energy coming has no time to react or dodge it, because of Rancor weakening him enough for not to do anything killing him.

Rancor looks at the amulet that he took and puts it back in his armor, he then sees a small enemy fighters flying in the sky to take down his ship. His troopers that are out there, doing there best trying to hold them off, some dying, some falling towards the ground injured or other. Rancor however, rushes towards them to help, then he moon gates right in front of them stopping them all. His troopers started to gather around him waiting for his orders, the enemies doing the same thing.

"Thank you for helping us my lord, we were having a hard time trying to fend them off, but they keep blowing through our defenses." Said one trooper.

"You did well trooper, now enough of this everyone attack now take them down!" Rancor commands them.

It was 15 of Rancor's troopers and 10 of the enemy fighters, all of them rush and attacked each other, it became an all out brawl, energies clashing against energies. A few more enemy fighters joined in the fight, Rancor intercepted them instead.

"Look at this, its 5 against one no way he can defeat us all at once.," said one enemy fighter. "Destroy him.

Rancor moved to attack so fast that one had time to defend himself. Rancor attacked the first fighter, punching him in face, then moves towards the right and kicks a second fighter in the stomach really hard, next he hit's a third fighter in the back of the head, thirdly he severely injures the fourth fighter followed by the fifth one. All of them suffering their wounds, Rancor killed them one at a time just enjoying it.

The battle that Rancor commanded his troopers to attack earlier won the fight; only two of his troopers had died. He talks in his scanner, "I'm going to free Rangier, continue with the battle, victory will soon be ours."

Two troopers came by to escort him to Rangier, both explaining that they will protect him while he gets to his location.

"Give me an update trooper!" Rancor said.

"We have suffered casualties, the battle with these guys was tough fighting, and we had the ship sending in reinforcements to help. Also, we have taken in some prisoners, they agreed to surrender." one trooper said.

"What?" "I want no prisoners what so ever we leave no one alive, everyone will die here I did not say anything about getting prisoners." Rancor said as he stopped flying facing them.

"Sorry my lord we didn't know, we will take care of the problem now." Said another trooper.

The three of them started heading towards their location while one of the troopers contacts the ones who has the prisoners. "Change of plans, there should be no prisoners what so ever destroys them; this is the bidding of lord Rancor."

They took care of the situation and the prisoners were killed.

Rancor and his men finally land near the mountains and discover a small cave Rancor ordered his men to stand guard. He walks in the distance of the cave is only 30 yards so he did not have a problem finding Rangier. He finds him inside a special prison where he cannot use his powers.

"So your Rangier right?" Rancor asked.

"Who wants to know?' Rangier asked.

"My name is Rancor, I came to get you out of your prison, and I hear that they don't treat you very well and that it's not really fun being inside that thing.," said Rancor.

"What do you really want?" Rangier asked.

"I come here to ask you to join me on to conquer the galaxies with me, and I would like a second in command to help me do it. Most importantly, do you hear the explosions in the background, we went through a heavy battle to try and free you." Rancor said.

"If I'm going to be you're second in command, what will I do in that position?" He asked.

"You will help me rule the galaxy, keep it in order, and if you want I can also let you rule some planets if you want, you can do whatever you want with it. I can tell that they didn't treat you right, well you will get the best food here and better everything." Rancor said.

"I see what you mean, what you offer me is one of the best things I heard." he said.

"I also want to point out that whoever stands in our way will die, and there will be a lot of fighting, sacrificing others is the sake of conquering the galaxy.

"Well you caught my attention, yes I will join, and I would love to fight, kill, and conquer." Rangier said.

Rancor freed him out of his prison and walked out of the cave. Candor came to Rancor's side to give him an update on the battle.

"Master, we now out number the enemy 10 to 1 now were almost done.," he explains.

"I want to assemble the entire army to bomb the rest of the village; everyone attacks all at once I want them to throw as much energy attacks as much as possible high in the sky. I also want them to think that were retreating!" Rancor says.

"As you wish my lord, it will be done I will start the order right away." Candor said.

"Rangier I want you to join them help us out!" Rancor commands him.

Everyone leaves the site flying back towards the village, Rancor turns his head and sees that two children, boy and girl companying their mother, she's lying on the ground hurt he stops and looks at them. Two children look at Rancor eye to eye afraid of him fear lurking around them. Rancor aims his hand at them sending an energy blast at them killing all three of them; he smiles as he continues flying back to battle.

"This is General Candor, by orders of Rancor was going to bomb the entire village, and was going as high as we can go bombing the village with our own energy attacks. Make them think were retreating away from the battle after that fly within 30000 feet in the air that is where we will bomb the village." Candor said as he spoke in his scanner.

Every trooper heard it and ordered a retreat by shouting, troopers flying straight up to the sky letting the enemy think their retreating. After a while, everyone went to their location, hundreds of troopers waiting for their orders to fire with Rancor standing by.

"Fire at will!" Rancor ordered.

The people of the village started to cheer for their victory, became happy. Then they realized that their not gone, every villager looking up in the sky seeing their enemy just floating up there. Then a huge fireball came down causing a big explosion shock killing a quarter of the villagers, follow by many other energy blast.

Rancor and the rest of his troopers releasing large energy blast big enough to cause devastations followed by throwing hundreds at them. Then Rancor launched a huge energy blast, his Death Ball at the village causing major catastrophic damage.

Every villager died, not having any time for offense. Rancor and the others went back to the village picking up their dead and heading back to the ship. As the ship leaves the planet, Rancor looks at it one last time, realizing that Nape had to be there in two days time.

_I am sorry you will have to see this when you get here Nape, it had to be done and I wish you all the best._

Rangier walked up to Rancor and the rest of his body guards came up to him, and asked, "What are we going to do now that we have Rangier."

"Well what we need to do is train ourselves to become stronger to fight powerful armies during our conquest; it will have to take us 5 yrs to do it I think we have plenty of time to do it." Rancor explains.

Everyone agree and thought the same, let it begin.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Rancor's Empire

Chapter 7

Time for training

_Orbiting above planet Deon_

The battle of Planet Deon had been over, Rancor finally got Rangier everyone else got on board his or her ship to leave the planet. Everyone on board their ship enjoys their victory; Rancor however looks out the window bridge at the planet.

_I am sorry you will have to see this when you get here Nape, it had to be done and I wish you all the best. In addition, I am glad that we have not left anything behind at all._ Rancor thought.

"So since I'm free what will happen now?," Rangier asked.

" Well we cant conquer the universe just yet, what we need to do is train ourselves to get stronger, now I finally get to train physically and not mentally, mentally training did help me be stronger but if I do it physically I will become a lot stronger. We need to train because we will be fighting powerful enemies in the future, it will not be easy conquering the universe. It will take us 5 yrs to do it; we have all the time in the world." Rancor said.

I actually agree with Rancor myself, the council members have strong allies and really powerful ones, and we have to do it," Zanier said.

"I'm fine with that; I have been locked in that prison for so long I need to train my body to fight," Rangier said.

"So we agree then, all right lets move then, commander set a course for Planet Tulare now!," Rancor commands.

" My lord that planet is completely deserted, no one has been that planet for 300 yrs now and there is no traffic goes through that place," the commander.

"You dare disobey me Commander, we will be fine, just sending us there now!," Rancor commands.

"Yes my lord it will be done. Entering hyperspace set to planet Tulare now," the commander said.

The ship leaves out of hyperspace heading straight towards Tulare leaving planet Deon.

_3 days later._

Nape leaves planet Nadir and sets a course for planet Deon that only took 3 days to get there. As he enters the planets atmosphere, he sees nothing but utter destruction around the village, not a living soul in site, every man, woman, and children dead. He finally lands his ship and walks out side, he looks around seeing homes destroyed, bodies lying everywhere. There is no way he could find his master in this destruction, and then he remembers where Rangier was held. He flies toward the edge of the mountains, lands in the grass lands, goes inside the cave to find it to be empty he leaves the cave and flies directly above the village to see nothing but smoke and destroyed buildings and dead people.

_What happen here, and who could do such a thing to this place? Everything is gone, my master is also dead, and no way can I find him here, I must get back to tell the council members what happened here. _Nape thought

Nape goes back inside the ship to leave the planet heading back to Tulare; he gets on his communications Radio to tell the council members to be there in 3 days time. 3 days have finally passed, Nape lands on planet Nadir, leaves the ship, walks into the academy and into the council chambers where the council member were waiting for him.

"What news do you have for us Nape?" Goku asked.

" Master Goku, I just came back from Planet Deon the entire village there is destroyed no one is left alive nothing but destruction there, even Rangier has been set free out of his prison." Nape explains.

As he gave them the shocking news, everyone is completely shocked that this has happened.

_So Rancor actually went through this huh I am really surprise to hear that he actually got Rangier to join him, and to know that he killed everyone, so he can do this. _Trion thought. "Nape do you have any idea who did this?,"

"No I don't everyone is dead men, women, and children including my master there." Nape said.

"This is nonsense, we need to find out where Rangier is before he cause even more harm to everyone else," Radian said.

"This is madness!," Madera said.

"You do realize that it will be hard to find Rangier right?" "It's a whole universe out there to find one man," Trion said.

"We must find him anyways after what he did, after seeing the devastation he caused he must be caught," Nape said.

I agree with you Nape, but we must wait till he resurfaces once again and then we'll make our first move just give us time," Goku said.

"Why don't you go on your way Nape, well talk about what we need to do and we will go investigate the planet!" Siesta says to Nape.

Nape walks out of the council chambers very upset heading home.

"We need to find out what happen on that planet, investigate it, now that Rangier is loose he will cause total destruction and we need to find him now," Goku said.

Everyone else agreed and continued the discussion in agreement.

Meanwhile, Rancor finally made it to planet Tulare, which only took 5 days to get there, all seven of them, leaves the ship to train on the planet for the next 5 yrs. First off, Rancor grabbed some supplies from the ship he even insisted the ship to come back once a week to send in supplies for the next 5 yrs.

"Candor I got a favor for you, I want you try and get more military men to join us for the next 5 yrs, you will still come and train, but you will only be here for a short time, I'm sorry to put you through this but we need more armies," Rancor suggested to Candor.

"Whatever your wishes are my lord I will follow them," Candor said.

Right before the ship leaves Rancor gets into contact with Trion by hologram to give him news of what has been going on.

"So you didn't have any trouble with freeing Rangier out of prison huh," Trion said.

"I also should let you know that for the next 5 yrs we will be training ourselves to become stronger when we fight powerful enemies," Rancor explains.

"That makes sense and its smart really smart; well I'm sure the universe can wait. By the way Rancor, I heard what happened to planet Deon I'm really proud of you doing it, they deserved to die anyways for opposing us and what's worse is me and the council members are heading there to investigate the event, and its been talked about they want to find Rangier before anything else happens. Most important reason, Nape went there he's upset about what happen and he never saw anything like that before," Trion said.

"Well I'm sorry for Napes lost, but it was for the best. I am hanging up now Trion, see you in 5 yrs, Rancor said. He shuts off the hologram frequency, walks up to the others, and says. "Let us begin."

On the other hand, the council members leave planet Nadir heading straight to Planet Deon. By the time they get there, they are shocked by the destruction and killing that had went on here. Everyone that they saw, men women and children were dead.

_This is a beautiful site, I am glad that Rancor actually did this, now he can actually kill someone if he likes. Nevertheless, good thing is that I got rid of that part of his conscience of killing someone and the wrongness guilt that goes with it. Soon the conquering of the universe will begin soon. _Trion thought.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

Rancor's Empire

Chapter 8

Start of conquering the universe

5 yrs have passed now since Rangier had been free from his prison back on planet Deon. Since then Rangier had been training with Rancor and the others. Rancor on the other hand, has been training for 5 yrs straight and has gotten a lot stronger than before. However, during these times, the council members still had not found Rangier whatsoever. The time of training is now over, Rancor and the others are getting ready to contact Candor by hologram with his frequency number.

Candor answers.

"Candor this is Rancor it is time," Rancor said.

Candor shows up in a hologram device, while the others with Rancor standing right behind listening in.

"Yes my lord, that ship is coming back again and it's headed your way," Candor said.

"That won't be enough Candors; listen I want every single trooper and ships that is on our side here now!," Rancor commands.

"My lord it will wake a whole month to do that, the reason why is because our military is also in other galaxies too," Candor said.

"Do it anyways Candor, don't waste time I need them here, we will be conquering this galaxy first I need all the troops here that way it will be easier to conquer a galaxy very easy," Rancor said.

"As you wish my lord, I will get started right away; it will take me time to get everyone I need all the time I can have," Candor said.

"Very well then, do what you need to do and get them here Candor!," Rancor commands him. He turns around to face his men and says, "Well guys, I guess we will be training for another month now."

Everyone agreed.

A month has passed now, every single ship was told to report to planet Deon headed straight there. When enough were there, Rancor went inside one of the ships to take a good look at all the ships around planet Deon, his jaw drops in amazement he saw over hundreds and thousands of ships where it has no problem taking over a planet, fighting other ships, or losing any ships. In the end, every ship finally came to their destination.

"Commander, I want you to tell every one to meet me on the planet now," Rancor said.

Yes my lord, sending the message now," The commander said. "Attention all units by the orders of lord Rancor, you are here by to meet him inside the planet for further instructions please head their now!"

Everyone did as they were told, by then everyone was on the planet. Rancor got up to speak the entire platoon.

"Attention my troopers, this is your future Lord Emperor Rancor speaking, soon our time has come to finally bring all the galaxies together as one, and where we will finally have peace," Rancor said.

Everyone starts to cheer.

"Right now you should know all those who oppose us and don't join us will die, remember that they are weak and don't deserve to live. You must remember a, killing them is the sake of the galaxy and for millions of people. Above all else, we will be the most powerful men of all time let no one oppose us; we will finally bring peace to the galaxy. Most importantly there will be war and destruction; it is only because they are too blind to see the real truth," As Rancor gives out the speech, all of the troops started to cheer and blasted energy blast into the sky.

"During my reign as Emperor, I promise that you will have the best treatments and you will be rewarded for helping me and protecting me. So our time has come and let it begin," Rancor said at last.

Rancor talks to his bodyguards and Rangier after he finished talking to the army then dismissing them; they still kept blasting their energies into the sky.

"Well it actually worked my lord, we see that they will risk their lives to protect you, they already proved that on Planet Deon. Let's hope they'll do it for the whole thing," Rigor said.

"As of right now sir everyone is willing to do whatever you wish, I can pretty much tell from the whole crowd," Satire said.

"I'm pretty sure they will do what I say, and about that Rigor I had two troopers that jumped in and stopped two enemy fighters from attacking me when I could not defend myself for a short time," Rancor said.

"Do you think that they will listen to us Rancor?" "We will also need them to follow our orders too, were at a higher rank than them," Zanier said

"I think I can arrange that, well let us begin our conquest, what planet is near us?," Rancor asked.

"There is a planet not to far from here; it will take us an hour to get there," Satire said.

"Well let's get to our ships to find out what it is called and get there now!," Rancor said.

Hours after the speech, everyone boarded up his or her respective ships the bridge commander said the planet called Falleen and that it patrolled by one war ship with one small base on the planet. Rancor ordered all the ships to arrive at the planet and wait for his orders to fire at will. By then all ships came out of hyperspace at once separating at all sides of the planet, weapons aiming at the ship.

"Ships please I.d. yourself and give your purpose of reasoning for coming into this sector," The ship commander said.

"Ignore him; blast him out of space now!," Rancor commanded.

The ships start to fire, which took the ship by surprise, yet it did not have time to call in reinforcements because all of the firepower took down its shields. However, it did warn the base inside the planet. After the ship blew up, Rancor and over 5000 men along with star fighters invaded the planet. Rancor commanded the men and star fighters to attack the cities instead while he deals with the base himself. He walks towards the base, as he walks one by one he kills every trooper that tries to fight him hand to hand, he does it with his Death Beam.

The captain radios in to warn that they are under attack, Rancor barges in, the captain jumps and looks at him in fright.

" Tell them that my name is Rancor, I bring destruction and chaos join me or die," he said this as he aims his finger directly at him, while a small purple energy lingers from his finger ready to launch.

The captain did as he was ordered and warned the entire fleet what was going on and who was responsible, Rancor kills him and finally joins the battle. Afterwards, he warned the entire planet to join with him or die, at first they refused to join and submit to him. In any case, he ordered the ships to bombard one of the cities to show that he was not kidding, within a minute one of the largest cities was completely gone.

The planet was now under his control.

"This was really easy to conquer this planet; the Falleen's are really weak," Rancor said.

"Yes it was, well at least they are loyalty to you now," Candor said.

"I should destroy this planet, but I don't have any reasons," Rancor said.

"Well at least you didn't do it sir," Rigor said.

"My lord, we just intercepted a transmission that their sending a battle ship to come and investigate about what happened here," Said a trooper. "The planet is not to far from here only 15 minutes out, its heleo267."

"How long did they say that they'll be here?," Rancor asked.

"They said that they'll be here within 30 minutes time. Last, I checked there are 4 battleships orbiting the planet, another thing is that there are heavy resistance inside the planet too, there is a base on that planet that stretches up to 10 miles long. Lastly sir, they have one of the academies there too."

"Excellent trooper, thank you for the information," Rancor said he turns to address his men and intercom the other ships. "Listen up everyone, this might be our toughest fight yet, we got 4 battleships orbiting Heleo267 we also have a base there within 10 miles long. We are to expect heavy resistance because they have an academy there, they will have strong fighters too. Here is what I want to happen, I want three battle ships to stay here and guard this planet while the rest of us go on into battle. I also want to try and capture those battle ships to keep our numbers up, remember no prisoners anyone who does not join us dies you got that."

By then everyone gets ready to leave, three battle ships stay behind, while the rest over hundred thousands ships enters into hyperspace heading towards the planet. In this case, Rancor ordered his ship and 10 ships to come with him to the planet; he gave the rest of the ships a 5-minute count to come in, 10 ships one at a time. Nevertheless, by the time they got out of hyperspace, the battle ships started attacking Rancor and the rest of his ships. Instead of being four battle ships, it equally became 10 battle ships.

"Don't just float in space attack them now!," Rancor commanded. "I guess they were expecting us since that captain I killed send them that transmission. Remember don't destroy the ships I want at least only 3 remaining, I also want troopers going inside the ship too killing them off so send the fighters make sure there are two in the small fighter ships."

"Yes my lord," the bridge commander said.

"I also want to send fighters down into the planet now," Rancor commanded.

The enemy ships all of a sudden started to send out their fighters to try to bring down the battle ships. The other ships did the same; it became an all out space battle.

"Unidentified ships I want to know who your main leader is I tell me what's going on now?," said one of the enemy ships.

" My name is Rancor, actually it is your future Emperor Rancor to you, I'm planning on to take over the universe, I have a real strong military with me all I ask is one thing, join me or die I am your new true leader. If you, however oppose you will regret it," Rancor said.

"I'm afraid that I will refuse your offer, we will stop you," the enemy commander said.

"Then prepare to die," Rancor said.

5 minutes later 10 extra battle ships came out of hyperspace and joined in the fight, causing more damage to the enemy battle ships. Rancor however send up all the land battle fighters to the planet to try and conquer it, only 5000 troopers went into the planet Rancor explains that whenever new battle ships come in they will send reinforcements.

End of chapter 8

Coming up the actual battles.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rancor's Empire_

_Chapter 9_

_Rancor's name spreads_

_It is an all out battle on planet Heleo267, battle ships attack enemy battle ships and star fighters attack enemy star fighters. Rancor looks over the battle on the bridge of the star ship._

"_Commander, how long till another group of ships arrive?," Rancor asked._

"_Less than 3 minute my lord," Said the bridge commander._

_The ship starts to shake violently by an after shock along with sparks on the bridge._

"_Shields are down to 60, we just got hit by torpedoes with one of those battle ships and some star fighters," said one of the technicians. "We have another group of fighters coming in with torpedo bombs."_

"_Take them down we must not let them destroy this ship," Rancor said._

"_My lord was already taking care of that now," said a star fighter pilot._

_A group of star fighters swooped in from behind of the enemy fighters and started to shoot their laser cannons to take down the fighters, by then only one left remain. The enemy fighter starts to make a sharp left maneuver but the group of fighters started to fire at the craft, one of their laser cannons clips its wing, and swirled out control slamming headlong into another enemy fighter blowing up into bits._

"_Thank you pilots you did a good job," Rancor said then he turns to the bridge commander. "Do we have a transport ship on board?"_

"_Yes we do my lord."_

"_Good, I'm going into that transport ship and actually try to land into an enemy battle ship to try and take it," Rancor said._

_Rancor leaves and heads towards the docking bay of the ship, he brings along with at least 10 troopers to go with him._

"_Can we have fighters watching our six," Rancor asked._

_All the star fighters explain that they could not do it because of defending their own self._

"_Perhaps we could help," By then a group of 10 Battle ships came out of hyperspace to join in the fight. Its 20 against 10 this time, other fighters went down into the planet to help their comrades while thousands of star fighters poured out of the ship, and only 10 fighters agreed to protect the transport ship that Rancor would be flying. Everyone gets inside the ship, leaves the docking bay and heads into space right in the middle of the battle. Ten star fighters came in all sides protecting the transport ship with Rancor and his 10 troopers, the entire time they try to get one of the nearest enemy ships they keep dodging enemy fighters and torpedoes were doing all kinds of evasive maneuvers. Rancor sent a transmission to the other star fighters to try to get them to defend the transport as best as they can. Moreover, Rancor turned to his left as he saw an enemy star ship went into an explosion being cut in half, with more small explosion coming out from the inside follow by one of his ships went into a big explosion too._

_On planet Heleo267, Rangier and the army of troopers attacks the ones who opposes Rancor, along with Rigor and Navarre fighting along side him. The hardest part about trying to fight and conquer the planet is that the enemy base is big follow by the city being so big that they have defensive auto turrets that are actually taking down the invading troops._

"_We need help," Rangier calls out with his scanner to the battle ships, "I want you to bombard the planet, weaken its defenses like we did on planet Deon, we are taking casualties."_

"_Help is one the way," another extra reinforcement of battle ships came out of hyperspace joining in the fight. "Were sending troops down now to help we will also aid you both bombardment and a bombing run."_

"_Thanks for the help, "Rangier said._

_Rangier looks up in the sky and see hundreds of troops coming down to help, he tells them through his scanner to attack the city through fast maneuvers to act as bombers. The troop listen and dives straight down, Rangier tears open a space-time continuum goes in and disappears, and reappears coming out of the sky joining them. As they come down from the sky, they start shooting energy attacks at the buildings taking down turrets and enemies inside the building causing little damage. The turrets however, shoot up in the sky to try to take down the invading fighters, they start dodging and throwing energy attacks at the same time._

_Then as they reach the halfway point towards the ground, everyone starts to fly in opposite direction getting away from turrets and killing the people of the planet at the same time. Finally Rangier lands in a safe spot on the ground where turrets are to busy to shoot at him, he looks all around him seeing how the battle is. He looks up in the sky and sees bombers coming in within a mile from him and they start releasing their bombs blowing up the half of the city. As a result, the bombers fly over damaging the tall buildings making them come down while Rangier gets out of the way in time, and the enemy dying for getting in the way._

"_We will have more bombers coming in," Said one of the bombers, "If you think that's all were doing Rangier think again."_

"_Just do your job bomber," Rangier said._

_From right behind him 3 enemy troopers came up on him getting ready to attack, so instead of attacking him Rangier quickly opens up another portal where they are sucked right in he as closes it up again._

"_Rangier we need your help we got our hands full," Rigor said, as he spoke through the scanner "Were trying to capture the academy but it is heavily guarded."_

"_Let's see how they react when they see me," Rangier said._

"_Well it won't be long well having a bomber coming, they actually have turrets keeping us from attacking," Rigor said._

"_What of Navarre?," Rangier asked._

"_He is fighting some of the masters right now, they are hard to fight," Rigor said._

"_I'm going to help him first I could use a good fight," Rangier said._

"_Thanks, our location is in the southeast, use your scanner to locate us," Rigor said._

"_I'm already on my way," Rangier said he flies towards the others to try to take out the strongest fighters at the academy._

"_My lord we just lost another ship," said a trooper inside the transport._

_One of his battle ships just went into a big explosion, during the whole battle another reinforcement arrived which is now 29 against nine. Rancor finally makes it to one of the enemy ships and makes their way into the docking bay, by the time they got in; they use the ships lasers to kill any enemy troops inside the docking bay. He uses his scouter to get in contact with Zanier to moon gate himself along with 10 troopers to help him to take over the star ship._

"_Glad that I am here now sir?" Zanier asked, "Yes now lets get to the bridge of this ship, I want you and your troopers to fight off any resistance on this ship," Rancor said._

"_Yes sir we will take care of everything," Zanier said._

_Both of them left and went different directions, Rancor reaches one of the doors until 3 troopers comes out to attack the intruders. Rancor however kills them easily with his death beam as they fell dead. For one thing as they run through half of the ship to get to the bridge, Rancor and his men had no problems with the enemy troops, he just easily killed them one by one. All of a sudden, the ship shook violently, which took Rancor fell to the ground. Then an enemy trooper happens to show up, he tries to throw an energy attack at Rancor to kill him. Rather for that to happen, one of his troopers cancels out the attack and then runs really fast towards the enemy, punches in the stomach and also killing him with an energy attack disintegrating._

"_Thanks trooper, you did a good job," Rancor said as he presses the button on his scouter on the side of his ear. "What just happened out there?"_

" _My lord the enemy has lost one of their ships, only eight left to go minus seven when you take over that ship," one of the bridge commander said over the scouter communication._

"_Listen to me, go ahead and just destroy the rest of the battle ships, this is taking us forever anyways," Rancor said._

"_As you wish my Lord."_

_Later on, Rancor finally made to the bridge with a surprise attack killing everyone. He went up to the bridge commander and asked him one time to join him, he says no so he kills him with a death beam. The ship was now under his control._

"_Right now troopers get to those turrets and torpedoes working and get those batteries firing on the nearest star ship now," Rancor said._

_The troopers did as they were ordered, at the same time Zanier and his men came in to help. Furthermore, the ship starts attacking the nearest one causing some damage that is making the enemy wonder why are they attacking them._

"_Sir one of the enemy ships is attacking its own friendly, Rancor must have taken over the ship now," said the bridge commander._

"_Move in to intercept now, we must protect Rancor," Candor said._

_Immediately another group of battle ships drops out of hyperspace and starts to beam their troops down to the planet._

"_We will take care of that now," said one of the arriving ships._

"_How much shields do we have left?," Rancor asked._

"_We have less than 30 percent and it's going down," Zanier said._

"_Don't worry sir we'll take care of them now," said one of the original arriving ships._

_Within 20 minutes of the space battle, Rancor and his men finally destroyed the entire enemy ships while the rest of the enemies that were inside their ships escaped through their pods. After that, they put all their attention to the planet to bombard the remaining enemies. Next, the star fighters head towards the planet to take out any remaining enemies too._

_Rangier and the rest of the army tries to finish off the enemy, they are succeeding only by a little progress. Rangier sees hundreds of star fighters coming in to help finish the job, yet one of the academy teachers fighting against 3 troopers and Navarre sees them coming. After all this fighting for Navarre, it is hard to fight a teacher at the academy because of them being so strong. The academy mentor hits Navarre in the side of the face knocking him to the ground, he then shoots to the sky flying head long into the swarming of star fighters. The three troopers followed closely behind him and threw energy attacks at him missing him, the mentor turns as he flies backwards killing the three troopers and turning around. Next, as he and the star fighters come towards each other, he throws many energy attacks killing the star fighters and dodging their laser fire at the same time. One of the star fighters that he hits swirls out of control and crashes into a building; so the star fighters make another pass to try and shoot him down as he still keep throwing energy attacks killing them._

"_Look at that one lone fighter down there, he is trying to challenge us," said on of the star fighters as they come down towards the planet._

"_No worries take him out," Said the star fighter captain._

"_Wait a sec, he is taking us down like were nothing everyone fights back now- one of the star fighters got hit by the blast of the mentor and blew into bits._

"_Break off and go around for another pass, look at him he's taking us down like were nothing," said the star fighter captain as he sees the academy mentor dodging laser fire and killing off the pilots._

_Finally, another swarm of star fighters turns to attack the mentor they get ready to shoot but at the last second Rancor appears out of nowhere in the path of the pilots along with the rest of his bodyguards._

" _Its Rancor break off positions now!," the captain said as they fly left and right of him to get out of his way when one of the star fighters accidentally crash into another star fighter, " Thank goodness your hear sir."_

"_You take care of your job captain, I will take care of him," Rancor said through his scouter transmission. "As for the rest of you go help Rangier and the others I'll take care of him myself."_

_The others flew off into the battle, Rancor used his scouter to tell everyone do not destroy the academy or none of the very younger students._

"_So you're the one who is leading this battle," the mentor said. "Rancor!"_

_Rancor gasped, _

"_Yes I know who you are, before you came here I listened to the military communication earlier, they even said your name. By the time you got here and attacked us I sent a message to the council about you, and yes I know what their plans were from the beginning," the mentor said._

"_Now you will die," Rancor said. "I see that you have been fighting against Navarre, by the looks of you he has worn you down. Hello Navarre."_

_The mentor turns around and sees Navarre floating right behind him, next, the mentor flies straight up; but Rancor out maneuvered him and knocks him in the falling straight towards the ground, both Rancor and Navarre shoots a powerful ki blast at the mentor killing him._

_Within an hour later, Rancor had finally captured the planet the academy too, Rancor explains to everyone that he will use the children to serve him and become fighters in the near future._

"_Where to next sir," Zanier asked._

'_I'm heading towards Nadir myself; I'm going to destroy it to kill the council members." Rancor said. "You guys go on ahead and attack the next planet, there is a weak planet an hr away, we need to hurry it up to capture this small sector of the galaxy to so our field is a lot bigger."_

"_What we need to do is go and capture planet Dorn now," Candor said as he walked up. _

"_What's so special about Dorn why do we need to capture it so bad?," Rancor asked._

"_My lord that Planet is a shipyard for building ships," Candor said. "It needs to be done sir."_

"_What is in that shipyard your so concerned about?," Rancor asked._

"_Battle cruisers 5 of them docked at the bay, they are huge bigger than our ships capable taking out an entire city and huge torpedoes that can easily take out a ship," Candor said._

_Rancor is in amazement, "I didn't know we had ships that big. Ok, change of orders attack planet Dorn capture all 5 of those battle cruisers and the shipyard, does not destroy the shipyard, and take out any resistance."_

"_Yes sir, but what about the 6__th__ battle cruiser along with battle ships there protecting the ship yard, it will be a tough battle," Candor said._

"_Use all the available ships we have, I don't care if you send a whole fleet, I want those 5 battle cruisers captured I'm heading to Nadir to do what I need to do. Rangier, you will be in charge of the battle until I get back, you got that, since you're my second in command," Rancor said._

"_Yes sir my lord, we will not fail you," Rangier said._

"_Be sure that you don't, I do not accept failure. Now let's get going off to planet Dorn, I have other business to take care of." Rancor said._

" _There won't be failure," Candor said._

_Rancor a boards one lone battle ship going for light speed to Nadir while the massive army of the fleet that Candor will be leading heads to Planet Dorn. The entire fleet will be there, number up to hundreds of thousands out numbering the shipyard._

_End of chapter 9_

_Destruction of planet Nadir. _


	11. Chapter 11

Rancor's Empire

Chapter 10

Destruction of Planet Nadir

_One hour before Rancor's arrival to Planet Nadir_

Goku and the rest of the half of 5 council members are sitting in their chairs in a emergency meeting, they are shocked to hear about what Rancor has been doing. Goku is speaking to the other half of the council members via hologram images talking to each other.

" Do you know how long it will take for you to get here Nusik?" Goku asked him through the hologram image.

" I will be here within the week, I am too far out to where I am but I'm coming," Nusik said.

" I will be here in 3 days time," Radian said.

Everyone else explained how long it took them to get to Nadir, even though their in hyperspace.

"Its still not enough for you guys to get here. You ready for this Batorre?" Goku asked.

"Of course I am," Said Batorre who is with Goku on Nadir. "Has anyone else heard from Trion?"

" No we haven't, he is now hard to get in contact with, he is not answering his frequency call," Siesta said.

" I can't believe this is what happened to Rancor, I really thought we had him," Fallon said in disappointment.

"Have you heard from that mentor Goku?" Radian asked.

"No I have not, not since he sends that message to me, Rancor is trying to conquer the universe." Goku said. "As far as I know Rancor probably killed him by now."

"Well whatever happened to Rancor it caused him to go this way, we should have put him on surveillance and maybe he would not go down this path," Neuron said.

"Well we were right about one thing, he was the next guy to go down this path to cause chaos and destruction as the last one 300 yrs ago," Goku said. "Have we heard from Nape yet?"

"Were still trying to get in touch with him," Madera said.

"Be sure that you do, meanwhile the rest of you try and get here as fast as you can so we can do something with Rancor," Goku said. As he finished he cut off the hologram frequency waiting for them to come. "We did make a big mistake letting him come here."

"Yes we did," Madera said.

_Planet Dorn_

Rangier and the others came out of hyperspace along with hundreds and thousands of ships too, completely outnumbered the enemy. A swarm of star fighters came out of the ships attacking the enemy; half of them attack the space stations turrets to keep them from taking down the battle ships. The battle ships started to attack the two enemy battle ships and easily took them down. Then, they concentrated their focus on the enemy battle cruiser.

"Attack that battle cruiser now; I want star fighters attacking too. Also, I want one battle ship and thirty star crafts to protect the five remaining battle cruisers and I want fighters inside that space station, stop anyone from going inside now," Rangier said.

Everyone did as they were told, the battle ships moved in within a 1000 meters to fight the battle cruiser. The enemy battle cruiser however, started attacking the battle ships, one laser blast brought down one of the ships shield in half. Including its turrets were attacking too. Rangier on the other hand, was listening to the intercom on the battlefield.

"Attacking B.C. now," said one of the battle ships.

"No way that B.C. just took our shields down by half, were down 40 now," said another battle ship. By then, the Battle cruiser shot out another laser fire and blew that battle ship to pieces taking it down.

Rangier just went blank at how fast that B.C. took down a battle ship. "Keep attacking that B.C. now, we must not fail by the orders of Rancor we must not fail, I want all available star fighters attacking that B.C. now. Wait what is he doing?"

The Battle cruiser starts to charge up where energy is gathering around it showing a bright yellow energy, from where it fires its laser in front of the ship. Next, it released a huge fire ball like a proton wave, it hit a battle ship and went right through it hitting another, and then a third one destroying all three battle ships to pieces.

_The council chambers_

What does the senate feel about this Madera?" Goku asked.

"They want us to take care of the problem, or they will consider this a war and will take action. There is talks of them warning all military and start recruiting troops, its going to be another major war," Madera said.

" Yes I know, we do need to take care of this I sure do not want to see another war," Goku said.

" Did you see what that Battle Cruiser did to those three battle ships Rangier?" Candor asked.

" Yes I did, we will continue to fight I want all star ships continue to fire at that ship now," Rangier said. How is Satire and the rest of the fighters are doing guarding the B.C.?"

" Their doing fine, their trying their best to keep the enemy back. Sir, every single star fighters are going to attack that B.C. headlong trying to take out its lasers and shields," Candor said.

Every star fighters maneuvers to fly straight towards the battle cruiser to shooter their laser fire at the ship, as they get closer to the ship, every single laser on that is attached on the battle cruiser fired at the star fighters, some fast shooting, some heavy strong lasers. As they fire, star fighter after star fighter gets blown to bits and not one even shot a laser at the battle cruiser.

Next, every single star fighters broke off their positions to evade the lasers, some going up, and some going down around the battle cruiser. Consequently, other lasers are also attached to other parts of the ship, on top and on bottom.

Some died as they went under the ship, more died flying over the ship, some blown to bits right away and other getting clipped by their wing spinning out of control then blowing up.

Rangier then orders all the battle ships to move in all different sides to try a better way to take down the battle cruiser, as they move to flank the B.C. some of the battle ships blows up to pieces and takes one of the ships with it by shockwaves.

Rancor finally arrives on Planet Nadir, he looks at the planet one last time over the bridge of the ship. The commander of the bridge walks up to him, " Lord Rancor, what is your orders?"

" I want you to stand by and keep clear away from the planet, its going to explode. I also want you to tell me if the council members are there and accounted for, I sense 9 power levels inside the council chambers," Rancor said.

" You are right my lord, life signs shows that there are 9 life forms inside that council chamber," the bridge commander said.

" I'm going on planet right now, you are to stay here till I get back," Rancor commands as everyone agrees. _Now I can actually increase my power, it is a good thing that I have been training for 20 yrs straight, and since I have actually trained physically for 5 yrs I am able to increase my power a lot faster. It will be a piece of cake._

Rancor moon gates inside the planet, he floats high up in the sky, he is miles away from the council members. He starts to charge up increasing his power dramatically, an aura shows up along with electricity. He finally gets finished, his power extremely increased causing catastrophic storms.

The 5 council members sense Rancor's power increasing dramatically and realizes that he is on the planet, they then leave in a big hurry flying towards Rancor.

Rancor then launches a powerful energy attack, he sets it to where the planet blows up in ten seconds. In this case, he releases the energy attack at the planet as it set to blow. At the same time Goku and the rest of the 5 council members shows up too late.

" What have you done Rancor?" Goku asked.

" This planet is set to blow, thanks to Trion after all these yrs I now get to rule the universe with you out of the way," Rancor said. " Well its time for me to get going 3 seconds left."

The council members try to grab him to take him with them in the after shock of the explosion, all around them lands starts to fall apart and open up while lava shoots straight up in the sky. As a result, Rancor disappears using moon gate to transport himself back to his ship, he walks up to the window as the planet blows up killing everyone inside it leaving nothing but rocks floating in space.

_I'm sorry masters, but it had to be done._ Rancor thought,_ too bad it had to end this way Yamcha, you would never understand. _

A holo image shows up, it was Rangier trying to contact Rancor, " My lord, we need your help, I hope your done with Nadir now, but your needed here now sir."

" I'm on my way now Rangier don't be concerned they will suffer, commander set a course to planet Dorn now," Rancor commands as the ship jumps for light speed.

Rancor finally makes it, by the time the ship gets into position, four battle ships went up into explosions.

" Have you been launching torpedoes at that thing?" Rancor asked.

" We have but it has little effect on the shields, its that strong," Rangier said.

" I'm going to be high above you all and I will destroy it with my bare energy attacks, I'll finish the job myself, we are losing too many ships here," Rancor said.

The ship that Rancor was in fly high just enough where he could finish the job himself, he saw how other star fighters did their best to attack the Battle Cruiser with only little success; but only going into flames. He uses one of his best attacks the " Na-kea-Na" blue energy attack slowly destroying the Battle Cruiser, explosions started to destroy the most part of the ship, until it finally fully exploded. He walks out of the hangar heading back towards the bridge.

" Rigor how is the battle going inside the space station shipyard?' Rancor asked he uses his scouter on his face talking to Rigor

" Were actually doing fine, if you beamed down more troopers we will take over the shipyard no problem," Rigor said as he speaks over the scouter comm.

Rancor made the order to send all available fighters to help the others, within at least 10 minutes they were in full control of the shipyard. The next thing they were after now was the planet, they realize that the base was not well defended and attacked it then had no problem taking full control of the planet. Everyone on that planet surrendered to Rancor and followed him. On the other hand, Rancor's comm frequency starts to chirp on his scouter and answers it, it was Trion.

" Trion, nice to here from you, I just thought you should know that I destroyed planet Nadir killing all the council members including Yamcha," Rancor explains.

" That is very good Rancor, but you made the slightest mistake you only killed 5 council members, the rest of the 5 council members are out there some where still living while they are suppose to be dead," Trion said.

" What? "I thought I did, life forms told me there were 9 of them in there," Rancor says in disappointment.

" Well now that 5 council members lives it will be harder for us to take over the universe, they will summon their most powerful fighters, its going to be a long bloody war Rancor," Trion said.

" How many powerful fighters do they have anyways?" Rancor asked. " I'm will be looking forward to fighting them anyways."

" They have so many it will take us yrs to do conquer everything," Trion said. " By the way I'm heading your way, I got those vials that you need to take I have them all. It is the reason why I got them so they can increase your life span and your strength in the near future."

" If we spread chaos throughout galaxies we will have a better chance at conquering worlds and destroying those fighters by my followers," Rancor said.

" That might help us I agree, be waiting for my arrival Rancor," Trion said.

" You know where we are." Rancor said as he shuts of his scouter comm. " What is the next weakest planet?"

" My lord," Candor said, " We have at least 10 planets in this sector that is very weak and do not have military protecting, if we attack them we will easily have control over those planets."

I want ten of every battle ship to control those planets now, everyone is going to set a course to those planets to control them," Rancor said. " I however will take control of one of those battle cruisers, Rangier will control one while Satire will have one, Rigor and Candor will have one, Zanier and Navarre will have the other."

" Thank you my lord, it will be done," Candor said.

" Lets do this and make haste," Rancor said.

End of chapter 10


	12. Chapter 12

_Rancor's Empire_

_Chapter 11_

_The council members knows._

_6 months later_

Rancor has finally captured the 10 planets that Candor told him about, the southern part of the galaxy is already captured. They still have to capture more planets in this galaxy before moving on to the next other galaxies. Aboard Rancor's Battle Cruiser, he is having a meeting with the others about the progress they did and will do.

" For the last 6 months, we have actually made good progress in taking over planets with out losing them to the enemy or without any problems," Rancor said.

" Yes my lord, the people of those planets are willing to surrender to us," Candor said. " They only show loyalty to us now."

" My first thought is what are we going to do with academies now, including the one we already have in control with,?" Trion asked in wonder.

" I thought we use those academies to train more fighters and get them to serve me, we use the same teachings like always to get them stronger and get them to be one of my finest troops as much as possible," Rancor said.

" Another important thing about planet Dorn my lord, we have ships being build as we speak so we could have more ships to be used in battle," Satire said.

" My main wonder is what are we going to do with the rest of the council members," Trion said. " They will be hard to kill and will do everything they can to stop your conquest."

" You wont have to be concerned Trion, my power will increase by the time I fight one of them and besides every time I engage in battle my power increases after its over," Rancor said.

" Don't forget about me sir, all I have to do is increase your energy with my power from a long distance," Zanier said.

" You see Trion, nothing to be concerned about," Rancor said.

" Well I guess I'll take your word for it then," Trion said.

" Good, then I guess we understand each other, by the way if your going to join with us then I want you to wear armor to protect yourself, and you will need scanners like the ones that we wear to attach it to our ear and that covers one of our eyes," Rancor said. " What if you have but no choice to fight, therefore you need one."

Trion accepts his offer.

" What does intel tell us?," Rancor asked. " What do we know?"

" Well my lord, your name has spread by the enemy fleet and very few planets knows about you but don't really care, they are trusting the military to protect them instead," Navarre said.

" There doing everything they can to take you down, and also remain on constant alert by your next attack it looks like another war is about to begin, news has been to the senate already," Rigor said.

" I guess I will have to cause destruction and chaos then," Rancor said. " By the way, who needs the senate anyways I actually have plans of destroying them I have my own laws that will be put into affect."

" Your saying we don't need them?" Trion asked.

Rancor answered yes.

" It is now time to end this meeting now, captain find out what planets were capturing next so we can get a move on," Rancor said.

" Yes my lord, as you wish," said the captain.

Everyone gets up after the meeting ends, Trion gives the vials to Rancor to use during future reference as planned. Afterwards, everyone went to their respective ships readying to receive orders from Rancor.

Ok listen up this is what's going to happen," Rancor says after everyone aboard their own battle cruiser ships waiting for his orders. " Each person controlling his own B.C. will command battle ships and troopers to attack planets to control them, it will make this conquest a lot easier, Rigor and Satire, I know you guys are sharing which you will tell the troopers what to do. Once when you conquest a planet, leave some additional defenses at a planet and jump to light speed to help someone else conquer that planet. Since we have so many men and fleet, we will only take additional of 5000 ships with us and when we need reinforcements you will know what to do."

The whole fleet understood.

" My lord we have checked the available planets that we will capture, it's the northeast part of this galaxy pretty close to our conquering south sector if anything happens we have enough time to get back here, there are five planets that where we will be able to capture. But to get there sir, takes only one hour."

" Very good commander all appointed ships that will be heading there, prepare to jump to light speed now my ship along with the other fleets will take that southern part of the planet to conquer. If anything goes wrong with that planet well be able to call reinforcements or retreat," Rancor said, at that point every one jumped to light speed heading towards their assigned planets to capture.

Rancor heads towards his private quarters as he gestures Trion to walk with him to discuss other important things.

" As soon as we take control of this universe, is there anything that you want to do or anything you want ?" Rancor asked.

" I have not thought of that yet, but in the meantime I will tell you," Trion said.

" I also hope that you will help me conquer galaxies after galaxies Trion, if your going to join with us then I expect you to be in battle because of the council members and their strong fighters that will be in battle," Rancor said.

" When it gets to the point where I do need to be in battle I will fight," Trion says.

" I want you to be of use around here Trion that is the point here, plus your power will increase when you fight an enemy," Rancor said. They finally get to his quarters and before they end the conversation, " By the way, while we are traveling towards the nearest planet I will be in my quarters relaxing my body and mind to further my concentration and increasing my power for our coming battle, we have a whole hour."

" Then I will see you when we arrive at our destination, I also want to tell you that the council members don't know where we will strike first once when we do strike everyone will know where we are and the battle will be harder. Also the planets will be heavily protected and when they know you will need to expect very powerful fighters, Trion said.

" Another reason why I want you to fight and make yourself useful Trion, now I will see you in an hour," Rancor said.

He walks inside his quarters, shuts the door, and Trion heads back to the bridge waiting for their arrival at their assigned planet.

_The Council members_

The last five of the council members are discussing about what to do with Rancor with the military officials sitting along side them. 6 months ago the last 5 council members went to what was left of planet Nadir and saw it completely destroyed, they realize that Rancor was the one who destroyed the planet. Now they know what he is capable of and now has sent every single message to their most powerful fighters about Rancor and has prepared for battle.

" Once when Rancor attacks a planet, the troops that will be attacked will warn us where he is then well be ready for him," said one of the military officials.

" Good! We must do everything we can to take down Rancor he must pay for what he did to the council members and destroying the planet," Fallon said.

" We have made a big mistake for allowing him into the academy," Radian said.

" We just should have seen it coming, we didn't know," Madera said.

" I also want to point out that we have troops and fleets assigned to protect the planets that Rancor may attack, were trying our best to set up defenses so that he will have a hard time conquering planet after planet," said another military official.

" Very good we need all the help we can get, but let me ask everyone this have we heard word of Trion yet?," Neuron asked.

" We still haven't I hope Rancor has not found him and killed him, and if he did we are the last 5 of the council members," Nusik said.

" If either of you encounters Rancor I would like to talk to him," Yamcha said. " I was his former mentor I think he will listen if I can talk to him."

I don't think that will work Yamcha, yet its still a worth of try," Radian said.

" Don't let our emotion get to us, lets just sit and wait for news of Rancor and then we can take action," Fallon said.

" My lord we are almost to our assigned planet, E.T.A is 5 minutes," said the bridge commander over his own private intercom.

" Thank you commander, I will be there shortly," Rancor said. He comes directly out of concentration, gets up and puts his armor back on, puts his scouter back on his right ear and the glass scanner covering his right eye. He leaves his quarters and heads straight towards the bridge.

" What do we know about this planet?" Rancor asked as he walked inside the bridge sitting on his chair.

" This planet is both protected from land and space, however there's only 20 battle ships guarding this planet they don't know how many ships your sending in. most importantly sir, inside the planet is well protected but well brake through their defenses," said the commander.

Five minutes has passed and the ships dropped out of hyperspace coming into view of the planet.

" What is that?" Rancor asked.

" My lord that is a space station, it is not the same as the shipyards that we captured 6 months ago. This one is the kind that ships aboard for supplies or any kind of things and it can also be a defensive one too," the commander said.

" Capture that space station, attack it if you have to, take out those ships now, but don't destroy the space station do damage to it just enough where they immediately surrender to us," Rancor commands. " All battle ships open fire now!"

Both sides opened fire and launched their star fighters including the space station also opening fire and launching their star fighters too.

" What planet is this?" Trion asked.

" Planet Mx-112," the commander said.

" Ok then, Rancor your going to love this," Trion said.

" What's so great about this planet?" Rancor asked.

" This one has an academy here," Trion said.

" Excellent we can capture another one so we could continue to adding more fighters to join with us," Rancor said.

He turns to see two ships floating next to each other at a fair distance, while another ship moving from behind them trying to get in position to fight.

" Commander do you see those two ships next to each other?" Rancor asked.

" Yes my lord," the commander said.

" Use the Battle Cruisers special attack to destroy that ship and the one behind it now!" Rancor commands the commander.

" It will be done my lord, but I should let you know this, once when the attack is released it will only destroy the side of the ships and severely damage engines of that moving ship beyond repair. You will see that ship get destroyed either way sir," the commander said.

" I am pleased to here this, get it done now," Rancor said.

The middle part of the Battle Cruiser starts to charge up building its energy up, by the time it finished it luanch a powerful attack like a plasma wave heading towards the both ship. The energy attack soared right past both of the ships, damaging both sides causing explosions opening big holes of the ship. Next, what was left of the attack hits another ship at the back of it causing explosions and damaging the engines beyond repair floating in midair.

" That is a beautiful site," Rancor said while he was watching the battle ships being destroyed.

"My lord the enemy fleet is already suffering casualties, their defenses is going down; but the space station isn't giving up without a fight even though we ask them to surrender to us," the commander said.

" If that's how its going to be then so be it, I'm going in with only two additional troopers they will pay for not surrendering to me," Rancor said.

He turns to leave the bridge heading towards the hangar of the ship, and before he enters through the door he sees two guards guarding the door and orders them to go with him. Both troopers were glad to serve him once again.

" My lord, if you don't mind us saying this but it is an honor to be serving you once again," said the trooper.

" We are also glad to be your temporary body guard once again," said the other trooper.

Rancor stops in his tracks turns to face the troopers.

" When exactly did you guys keep me out of danger?" Rancor asked.

" Seven months ago back on planet Deon remember lord Rancor," said the trooper.

" You were lying on the ground after getting hit by that enemy fighter, two enemy fighters took the advantage to attack you and take you down," said the other trooper.

" But we stepped in and attacked them from attacking you instead sir," said the trooper.

" I remember now, I thought you guys died during one of our previous battles," Rancor said.

" No sir we manage to survive all through the battles," said the other trooper. " After we stopped the enemy fighters from finishing you off, we destroyed them by the time you were heading towards the western village those fighters were weak anyways."

" I never got the chance to thank you after what you did for me, if the both of you survive this battle inside that space station I will rank you to lieutenant. That will be your reward, you will get a bigger reward when I'm finished with this universe if you survive," Rancor said.

Both troopers smiled with relief and continued walking with Rancor towards the hangar of the ship.

_The council members._

A trooper walks in and gives the military fleets and the last 5 council members where Rancor has attacked. He showed them a holo image map of the galaxy where he his.

" Reports says that he came in from the south of the galaxy," Said the trooper.

" So he must have already taken over those planets there, we have not heard news from them for months now," Radian said.

" We also just got word that 5 other planets are being attacked by his men too, they even report that they also came from the south too," the trooper said.

" He must be letting one of his high rank soldiers conquer the planets for him, so that he could take control faster," said one of the military officials.

" Or maybe Rangier might be with him helping him too," Fallon said.

" Now we know where he is, lets get going," Neuron says.

Everyone gets up to leave to find a way to bring down Rancor heading to his direction.

End of chapter 11


	13. Chapter 13

_Rancor's Empire_

_Chapter 12_

_Rancor vs. a council members strongest fighter_

_Rancor and the two troopers walks into the hangar of the ship, he orders them to get into their own star fighters while he gets into his own. As soon as they fly out of the ship getting into space, a number of star fighters flew over to guard Rancor towards the space station. All around him laser fire is shooting all over the place and star fighters being blown up. One of the enemy star fighters were getting chased by two star fighters, then getting blown to smithereens and debris flown flying everywhere. Next, another enemy battle ship gets blown in half both parts going straight down where tiny small explosions coming out of the ship with very small escape pods coming out of the ship._

_When they finally got to the space station, Rancor realizes how huge it is up close from his ship and as he got closer two torpedo bombs hit the west side of the space station blowing up causing a chunk to come off where bodies are being flown out. They flew up towards the hangar bay of the space station, flew inside quickly, landed and busted open the cock pit started killing fighters all around them. As he does this, he uses his scanner to tell him who is going to attack or where the fighters are killing them. His scanner activates showing that two fighters are running towards the doors of the hangar, he points his finger towards the door while a purple energy is being charged. When they came out of the door into the open, he launches his attack killing both fighters where the death beam is capable of killing both fighters._

" _This room is secured my lord," said the trooper._

" _Very good troopers, lets get through those doors and get a move on," Rancor said._

_The council members._

" Wait, one of us should go alone and see if one of us could try and talk some sense into him, it would not help if all of us was there at the same time plus we need to make sure what were dealing with," Radian said.

" I actually agree with her, Yamcha said.

" It must be done," Fallon said.

" I think I should go," Yamcha said.

" No I think it should be me, let me go so I could fight him and try to talk to him. Most importantly, if it comes to the point I will have no choice to destroy him you must understand Yamcha," Nusik said.

Everyone agreed and so did Yamcha.

" Besides Nusik, its been so long since you had a good fight," Madera said.

" Nusik gave a nod and left the room heading towards one of the neighboring planets that has not been conquered by Rancor, which will take only one day to get there.

Trion looks over the space battle watching enemy battle ships getting destroyed one by one, the battle cruiser launches another powerful attack taking down enemy star fighters and another ship. Mean while Rancor and his two troopers continues to walk through hallways killing off enemy fighters. One lone fighter stands between Rancor and the path he wants to go, he observes the fighter and realizes he is a rookie. The two troopers moves in to get rid of him but gets stopped by Rancor." You better stand down soldier, if you know what's good for you," Rancor said.

" No I will not stand down, if you want to continue on you will have to go through me," the rookie trooper said.

" You dare to disobey my orders young one?" Rancor said.

" I'm not going anywhere I'm here to fight you, and to make you pay for what you did," the rookie trooper said.

" Why don't you join me young one, I can give you whatever you want and whatever you wish to have, I can give you a ranking if you wish," Rancor said.

" No, what you are doing is wrong I will not stand by see you continue to do this to innocent people," the rookie trooper said.

" Very well then, come on and attack me make the first move," Rancor said. " But first lets see what my scouter says what power level your on."

Rancor scans it and it shows only power level of 2000, he then gestures him to attack. The rookie fly towards Rancor and goes for an attack, he dodges and then kicks him in the abdomen, aims his finger at the chest of the young trooper, a purple energy attack is released and kills the young trooper falling to the ground.

" He was a fool to face you lord Rancor," the other trooper said.

" Yes he was, now lets get going," Rancor said.

They made a move on leaving the body there, within minutes they finally made it to the control room killed off anyone who was hostile. Within minutes after taking over the control room, they took control of the whole space station within under 20 minutes. Finally, the last of the enemy battle ships were completely destroyed. There were no more enemy ships orbiting above planet Mx-116, troopers were stationed inside the space station.

" My lord the planet is actually heavily defended it will be hard for us to conquer, there is over 500,000 thousand enemy troops station on this planet," the captain said.

" How many troops do we have for an attack?" Rancor asked over his scouter.

" All we can spare is 50,000 troops my lord, would you like me to send reinforcements?" the captain asked.

Before Rancor answered one of the ships blew up to pieces by a long blue energy light, the light came from the planet where someone had used his energy to destroy one of the ships. They now only had 40,000 troops.

" YES! Send reinforcements now, beam us into that planet now, Trion you need to fight now become useful in this hour of need," Rancor commands. " I also want star fighters coming in to help now."

Rancor and the 40,000 troops including Trion had been beamed to the planet high up in the sky, they then dived bomb towards the base and the city destroying everything in its path. Many enemy troops flew towards the sky to fight and to use their energies to take them down. Rancor on the other hand, raises his power levels up to gather up energy, then he releases ball sized energies killing of enemy troops one by one as they fly towards the sky. The next step, he stops as he sees too many enemy troops coming, he gets ready to be attacked until a big number of troops came in to fight. In the distance, a bunch of star fighters started to descend from the sky shooting laser fire, some attacking the city, others attacking troopers

Rancor lands at the entrance of the city and walked in, high above him enemy troops and star fighters and troops fighting at the same time. Some troops and enemy troops also fights inside the city too. Citizens that can fight are also fighting too, some that cant fight are running for cover. As he walks through the city, he kills everyone in his path with his death beam. He even aims his one hand towards one tall building, a large energy ball is launched destroying the half of the building while the rest of it comes straight down where dust and debris consumes part of the block area. Up above, a star fighter takes severe damage swirls out of control slamming into a building exploding. A lone woman walks limp trying to escape out in the streets, she sees Rancor and Rancor sees her, he points his finger at her killing her with an energy attack.

" We must retreat, were taking severe casualties there is not very much of us left," said a trooper.

" We will not retreat unless lord Rancor says so," another trooper said.

" How long till reinforcements arrive commander?" Rancor asked.

" We are already here Rancor, sorry were late this is Rangier speaking along with Satire," Rangier said. " Sending in troops now."

Rancor orders them to meet him high above the sky directly over the city. He looks up to the sky flew straight up, next he launches a powerful energy attack capable of destroying one block of the city. At that rate it killed everyone who was within the blast radius.

" How did it go with the other planet?" Rancor asked as Trion joined in.

" They were certainly afraid of me for sure they even refused to surrender to me, I went to a point where I scarred the planet where they had no choice to surrender," Rangier said. Out in the background there are explosions out in the city, one was a big one out to the west side.

" What of the others?" Rancor asked.

" They have also taken over their planets, since they know that I came here they decided to remain where they are to wait for your orders," Rangier said.

" I think you had enough fun now Rancor, I have seen enough already," said a person behind them. " Lets end this now this has to stop."

Everyone turns around to face with only four of them, Trion was the last to turn. The fighters were shocked to see Trion with Rancor.

" Trion what are you doing here is he holding you against your will?" the same person asked.

" No he is with me now, he has been waiting for someone like me to take over this universe and bring destruction to all who oppose me," Rancor asked.

" If you think I was on your side then your mistaken," Trion said. " Be careful with that fighter in front of you Rancor, he is one of the council members strongest fighters."

" I am going to have a lot of fun with him then," Rancor said.

" Trion this is madness," the same fighter said.

" I take it that you don't want to join us then eh Nork?" Trion said.

" I will not after what's been going on after all this time, Neer you take care of Rancor since the council members have trained you, I will take care of Trion the rest of you take care of Rangier and him," said Nork.

" I take it the three of you are from the academy, don't worry I will take good care of the academy for you the students will be on my side once when I finish training them. The older ones however will die except the younger ones, I will brainwash them," Rancor says as he laughs.

" I rather die than to see that happen," Nork said.

"Enough of this chit chat lets fight," Rangier said.

Rangier made the first move to attack, then Satire, next Trion attacks Nork and Rancor goes for the attack on Neer. They both fight high above, Rancor goes for an upper cut, Neer dodges and tries to punch him in the face, Rancor then dodges and knees him in the stomach double handed him in the head sending him towards the city hitting buildings causing dust and debris. For the next step, Rancor starts shooting energy attacks at him leveling half of the city trying to get him. Neer sends an energy attack at him, Rancor deflects the energy attack and finds Neer right behind him. Before Neer could do anything, Rancor uses his special ability by teleporting Neer in front of him facing Rancor, he then punches him in the face causing him to fly backwards.

Rancor aims his finger at Neer, a purple energy attack starts to gather up electricity, Neer stops himself facing Rancor at a distance. " Death Beam," Rancor shouts as the energy comes out heading towards Neer, he sees the energy coming and mini teleports himself in front of Rancor and goes for a side kick to the head, Rancor stops the kick, grabs his leg swings him around and swung him towards the ground. Rancor then charges up to raise his power levels up, he raises his arm in the air hands open, he charges up a bright yellow energy ball causing it to have electricity.

" Try this on for size, Rancor says he released the energy attack at Neer, he lands on the ground, looks up, sees the energy coming jumps out of the way as the energy hit's the ground. The result of the blast causes a minor shock wave knocking Neer off of his feet. He finally gets up, uses his energy to fly faster towards Rancor and both starts fighting throwing punches and kicks.

Both Trion and Nork stands between each other within 80 meters, both have been fighting since they started. Trion goes for the attack first, Nork then gets ready and both fights ground first and working towards the sky, Trion mini teleports behind him elbowing him in the head and kicks him away from him where they are within 50 meters of each other.

Nork then turns to face Trion.

" Why Trion? Why are you doing this it isn't right,"

" To tell you the truth I was never really on your side at all, I made sure Rancor's powers did increase while he was in the academy I knew he was the one to bring all the galaxies together, to rule as one, not multiple people like the council members," Trion said.

" If only we knew, if the council members knew who you really are," Nork said. " The galaxy will never the be same ever again because of your doings."

" I think you should know Nork, the students will be on our side once when we take over the galaxies, we will destroy the older ones and let the younglings live. Once when we take over this planet and destroy you and them, the academy will be ours the students will be trained to be one of Rancor's deadliest soldiers anyone will ever witness," Trion says as he laughs.

Nork goes for the attack on Trion upset about what he heard, Nork powers up to his full potential and so does Trion, both fight in a fierce battle.

As both Rancor and Neer stands between 80 meters from each other, he pants to catch his breath. Neer makes the first move to attack realizing that Rancor's power levels are decreasing and that he is getting tired, Rancor flies straight up to send an energy attack towards him to slow him down, he dodges then flies up to attack him Rancor then throws some more energy attack at him which does no effect as he keeps deflecting them. Rancor mini teleports out of the way just in time and throws an energy attack where Neer deflects it and also throws an energy attack where Rancor also dodges to and both keep doing the same thing until Rancor punches him in the stomach 3 times really hard and kicks him in the stomach falling back within 30 meters away as Rancor stops to take a breather and panting at the same time.

" I see that your getting tired Rancor, I can also sense that your power level is going down too. Seems to me that my power levels are now higher than yours so I guess this is a good bye then as I am going to destroy you now, its time we put an end to this your days of destruction ends here," Neer says.

" You are about one thing, my power levels are low so you do have a chance to destroy me, but I however will not let that happen I will fight you till the end," Rancor said._ You keep thinking that Neer I have a surprise for that you will never forget._ " I am also curious Neer, when I'm gone what will you do with Rangier and Trion well especially Rangier, I hope you have strong and powerful fighters to take him down."

" There are many more powerful fighters like me, we will unite as one along with the last 5 council members to get rid of him for good we will think of something. Now lets finish this your time is up," Neer says. He charges up his power levels really high, he then moves at incredible speed towards Rancor, he punches him in the face and stomach goes for another punch which Rancor dodges and grabs his arm, Rancor tries to go for a punch but Neer dodges and goes for a knee to the chin instead. Next he double ax hands him in the head towards the ground, Rancor lands on the on all fours unable to get up. High above, Neer charges up one of his ultimate attack getting ready to destroy Rancor.

" This is what Goku taught me when he was training me, he taught me this move the ka-mea- ha-mea-ha," Neer says. He gets into position to perform the attack, by the time he gets finished powering up the attack, he launches it directly at Rancor.

Rancor sees the attack he stands up he uses the scouter to scan the attack and smiles, as the energy attack is coming towards him he flies towards it and stops as it gets closer. Neer saw what happened not understanding why he did this move. The entire energy attack engulfs Rancor, the energy attack halts at its position not moving becoming into one big ball until it becomes smaller completely disappearing where only Rancor is present. He laughs as Neer is in shock. Out in the distance, a city within 10 miles from where Rancor is and out on the outskirts of the city nearest him get completely destroyed as a huge fire ball rises inside the city as it disintegrates everything causing minor heavy winds and after shock. Meanwhile, Rancor rises towards the sky facing Neer.

" What did you do?" Neer asked.

Rancor laughs, " I just absorbed your attack power Neer, I am now completely back to normal as I was before you and I started our battle."

" You faked being really tired and weak this whole time right before I launched the attack at you?" Neer asked. " Your now telling me that I wasted my energy just trying to destroy you?"

" Your attack just did me a big favor, my health and power level is back to normal now and I have the complete advantage to take you down. The consequences of absorbing too much will kill me, all I did was is scanned your attack and compared it to my power level and it said that I can absorb it," Rancor said. " It is one of my special abilities."

" Your not going to destroy me yet, I'm still able to fight you I will not give up oh and by the way Rancor all the other fighters that you will face are far stronger than me," Neer said.

" I have no concern at all what so ever, I cant wait to fight them," Rancor said. " Oh and by the way Neer, Death Beam."

As Rancor said it, he quickly launches his beam at Neer without reacting and severely damaging him in the shoulder pad. He then flies towards him and kicks him towards the ground, he raises his finger in the air as a dark purple energy ball comes out charging as dark electricity surrounds it.

" Death Ball," Rancor shouts. He released the ball towards Neer where he made it powerful enough to kill him, Neer then sees the ball coming; but has no time to move or react because of his injury. The ball consumes all around him then creating a shock wave finally killing him.

" This is Rancor speaking, tell me what's going on here give me a report!" Rancor commands.

" This is Rangier speaking, we are in control over this planet now and that city that you saw got destroyed that was me I did that to kill that mentor I was fighting. It also scared the daylights out of the people of this planet that saw what happen and surrendered to us," Rangier said.

Both Satire and Trion also reported in too, they explained that they killed the fighters that they were fighting.

" Very good Rangier, I am also glad that we now control one of the academies and the older students are dead instead of the younger ones. Lets get back to the ship and continue with our next plan," Rancor said.

" My lord if you don't mind if I interrupt, I just received word that General Candor is heading this way he has some information you would like to know," the commander of the bridge said.

" Beam us there now, I want 10,000 troops here to keep order like we do on the rest of the planets we already conquered you know the drill commander. How long till Candor gets here?" Rancor asked.

" He will be here within minutes my lord," the commander said.

" Lets be ready for him," Rancor said.

End of chapter 12.


End file.
